Viajando al año 2026
by skygazer13
Summary: Spencer crea una loca maquina del tiempo que manda a Carly, Sam y Freddie a 15 años en el futuro. Y cuando llegan Sam y Freddie se enteran de algo que jamas creerian posible...!SEDDIE
1. Prologue

**Buenoo aqui esta mi segunda historiaa...wow no crei que podria hacerlo...en fin...en realidad no se muy bien como va a ser la historia, la ire cambiando de acuerdo a las circunstancias...pero obviamente va a haber muchoo SEDDIE!**

**Resumen: Spencer crea una loca maquina del tiempo que manda a Carly, Sam y Freddie a 15 años en el futuro. Y cuando llegan Sam y Freddie se enteran de algo que jamas creerian posible...!**

**iCarly no me pertenece!...aunque quisiera que siiii... :(**

Un grito fuerte, proveniente del la habitacion de Spencer, espanto a todos en el apartamento en ese instante. Asi que Carly decidio que estaba pasando en el cuarto de su hermano. La cual grito con sorpesa al ver la enorme maquina que se encontraba en media de la habitacion.

-SPENCER! Que rayos esta pasando aqui!- gritaba Carly

-Es una maquina del tiempo, la acabo de inventar! No te gusta?- pregunta muy calmadamente y alegremente Spencer.

-Hey Carls queria saber-decia Sam mientras entraba en la habitacion- que paso con Sp...Oh por dios que es esto!- preguntaba Sam

-Oigan porque se tartan tanto- preguntaba Freddie entrando atras de Sam-Spencer que fue tu grito de ant...WOW!- decia Freddie muy sorprendido.

-Hice una maquina del tiempo!-gritaba muy alegremente Spencer

-Que! Eso es imposible, y si la construiste estoy seguro de que no servirar, es imposible- respondia Freddie muy confiado

-Si Spence, eso es lo mas loco que he oido de ti, como crees que esa cosa va a servir?- decia Sam

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sam, Spencer esto es el colmo, se que estas loco y todo eso, y eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero a veces en serio creo que deberias ver un psicologo, ya no lo aguanto, tan mal estas hermano?-preguntaba Carly furiosa

-Tranquila Carly, solo la hice porque el otro dia me quede viendo una pelicula en la que viajaban al futuro, asi que se me ocurrio hacer una.-

-Pues yo sigo diciendo que no servira- decia Freddie

-Por primera ves apoyo al ñoño, asi que mejor olvidemos esto y vamos a comer algo, mamá tiene muchaa hambre.- respondia Sam, obviamente desesperada por ir a comer.

-Si tienes razon Sam, dejemos al loco Spencer aqui solo, y que intente viajar en el tiempo...ja..como si eso fuera posible- contestaba Carly. Entonces los tres se disponian a salir de la habitacion cuando...

-ESPEREN!-gritaba Spencer

-Queee!- respondian los tres al mismo tiempo

-Quiero probarles que esta maquina si funciona, asi porque no hacemos una apuesta- decia Spencer. Los tres se quedaron callados unos momentos, pensandolo bien.

-Bien...-decia Sam- sii tu ganas nos disculparemos contigo y no te volveremos a molestar por tus locas creaciones.-

-De acuerdo!- saltaba de felicidad Spencer

- Pero!...si ganamoss...pues...tendras que decir que estas loco y ser nuestro esclavo personal por un año...hecho?- decia Sam mientras daba su mano a Spencer.

-...de acuerdo...hecho.- decia Spencer sujetando a Sam

-Oigan pero yo no estoy...muy...segura...que tal si algo malo pasa-

-No te tienes porque preocupar Carly, todo saldra bien...**nada **podria pasar

-De acuerdo...entonces estoy en en eso-

-Yo tambien- hablaba Freddie que habia estado muy callado

-Ash como si alguien le importara Frednub-

-Sam ya me tienes harto con tus tontas discusiones y los apodos que me das siempre.-

-Si como sea- dijo sam rodando los ojos.

-Bueno que esperamos todos dentro de la maquina del tiempo, ahora- decia Spencer muy emocionado al saber que ellos perderian.

Asi todos entraron de uno en una pequeña cabina de la maquina del tiempo. Spencer empezo a teclear muchos botones, los miro les hizo una seña de despedida, y jalo una enorme palanca.

De repente todo el universo se muy distorccionado. Los tres chicos, estaban sentados en sus asientos, siento como todo, absolutamente todo daba vueltas, empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y a marearse.

-Ahhh! Paren esto!- gritaba Sam muy mareada y aturdida

Cuando de pronto tod se paro, el mundo volvio a ser el de antes, o al menos eso creia. Todos se levataron y salieron de la maquina del tiempo.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega la historia,lo se muy corta pero enseguida subire el siguiente capitulo, prometo que sera mas largo, pero no se cuando subire los siguientes, ni como ira la historia en realidad, solo el tiempo lo dira...  
>En fin dejen sus reviews plz! Y perdon por uno que otro error, o cualquier cosa, recien es mi segunda historia, y aun me estoy acostumbrando a escribir bien. (:<strong>

**SEDDIE! Paz!**


	2. Que esta pasando aqui!

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, no me tarde mucho en realidad, lo hice casi seguido al primero, en este se empezara a ver como todo ha cambiado, y mas como Sam y Freddie son en el futuro...**

**Me gustaron los reviews...y sii en realidad no se como girara la historia solo pense en lo basico...pero ire viendo como avanza de a poco... :)  
>Tal vez suba el siguiente capitulo mañana o el lunes, no estoy muy segura...en fin...disfruten! <strong>

**iCarly no es mio! Por vigesima tercera ves!**

Sam Pov

Ahhh que horrible viaje, todo se movia, no se porque no vomite. Cuando salimos todo era en cierta forma igual que antes,era el mismo apartamento, pero igual diferente. Salimos y todo se veia mucho mas futurista. Me asome por la ventada y pude ver que toda la ciudad era muchisimo mas moderna que antes, definitivamente esta no era nuestra epoca.

-Wooowww...no puuedo creerlo...es increible viajamos en el tiempo!- gritaba el ñoño que aun seguia un poco confundido al igual que Carly y yo.

-Siii...en realidad no lo creo...peroo crei que era imposible- decia mi mejor amiga  
>- En realidad lo es, pero creo que Spencer puede llegar a ser magnifico, y sorpresivo de vez en cuando- decia el ñoño.<p>

-Es increible...pero en que año estamos.-preguntaba tratando de buscar algun calendario o algo que me dijera la fecha exacta.

-Pues segun esto.-decia el ñoño mirando en la computadora, que impresionante computadora, ni si quiera tiene teclado ni mouse, es tactil.-Hoy es 27 de julio de... 2026!- respondia muy exaltado.

-Que! Eso quiere decir que viajamos 15 años en el futuro!- gritaba Carly

-Pues es genial...no quisieran ver como somos ahora?-preguntaba yo

-Si seria genial saber, tal vez tengamos una vida fantastica ahora.-decia mi mejor amiga.

-Si, pero creo que lo mejor seria que no nos vean, ya saben, ocultarse, si nos ven...tal vez afecte el espacio tiempo...-decia Fredweird

-Eso da igual...vamos quiero saber como soy yo en el futuro.-gritaba feliz.

-HAY ALGUIEN AHI?- decia una vos desde arriba de las escaleras, pronto escuchamos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras.

-Rapido todos vamos por la puerta de vidrio de la cocina- decia Carly, y nosotros la seguimos.

Tan pronto como salimos nos asomamos por la puerta a ver quien vimos a Carly deñ futuro, seguia igual que antes, solo que un poco mas mayor. Estaba muy bien vestida, algo simple pero formal a la ves.

-Esa...esa soy...yo?- nos preguntaba Carly muy confudida

-Si eso creo.-respondimos juntos Fredbobo y yo, por lo cual lo regrese a ver con una mirada de pura maldad, y el tenia una cara de susto. En realidad esto de decir lo mismo que el otro al mismo tiempo nos pasaba muy seguido, no lo entiendo porque.

Luego continuamos viendo por la puerta. Vimos que Carly se dirigia a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Luego un chico alto, con cabello castaño, y un poco familiar se acerco a Carly.

-Hey! Ahi estas, a donde fuiste.-preguntaba el misterioso chico

-Lo siento Gib, es solo que me parecio oir que alguien estaba aqui abajo.-respondia la futura Carly. Espera ella dijo que Gib, eso significa...Gibby!, que rayos hace aqui, el, al igual que Carly, esta vestido de una menera un tanto decente, unos jeans, converse, pero un saco de terno y una camisa. Cuando volvi a ver lo que vi me sorprendio muchisimo. Futuro Gibby y Futura Carly se estaban besando.

-Que asco! Dejen de hacerlo es repugnante.-decia una niña de cabello castaño, ojos cafes, de alrededor de unos 7 años.

-Jajaja...tranquila Maya **(A/N no se de donde me salio este nombre solo vino a mi mientras volvia a casa xD) **-decia muy calmadamente la futura Carly

-Es que no lo entienden para cualquier niño es asqueroso ver a sus papás besandose...es asquerosoo- se quejaba la niña llamada Maya

-Si si como sea- decia futuro Gibby. No puedo creer que sea Gibby se ve diferente. Es mucho mas alto, se nota que fue al gimnasio, y se le ve diferente.

-Yaa...Maya deberias estar alistandote pronto vendran los Benson a cenar, que se te olvido?- preguntaba Carly. Despues de esto la niña subio por la escaleras.

-Los Benson, eso significa que me casare?-preguntaba Freddie atras mio aun confudido.

-Pues eso creo...me pregunto quien habra sido la desafortunada para casarte contigo.-le contesta

-Callate Puckett, pues yo ya quisiera ver quien habra sido el pobre que se caso contigo!-grito Freddie, por lo cual decidi golpearlo

-Oww...- decia mientras se quejaba

-Basta chicos tenemos problemas mas grandes ahora.- decia Carly mientras nos miraba a ambos con rabia solo por nuestra pequeña discusion, pero nosotros eramos asi.

-Si muchos, como por ejemplo- decia el ñoño a lado mio- Como vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo-

-Si eso..y...que rayos hago yo con Gibby! Me case con el! Como? No me gusta...asii...-decia Carly un poco nerviosa

-Espera te gusta Gibby?-pregunte muy sorprendida,. Pero era de esperarse, quien lo habria imaginado Carly Shay enamorada de Gibby.

-Noo! Yo nunca dije eso...osea...solo me gusta un poquito...pero no para casarme y tener una hija!-nos gritaba Carly

-Esta bien...pero al parecer ese sentimiento crecera...-me burlaba

-Shshshs...chicas algo esta pasando- nos decia Freddie quien seguia espiando por la puerta.

Cuando nos asomamos, vimos que futuro Gibby y futura Carly estabn en la cocina, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Te importaria abrir amor,deben ser los Bensons - decia futura Carly..Amor? A Gibby? Ok...eso es raro...

-Si amo ya voy.-decia el mientras caminaba en la puerta

-Hey! Sam, Freddie, que gusto verlos pasen.- decia futuro Gibby...espera que...eso significa que estamos...casadoos...!

-Gracias Gib-decia mi futuro yo...wow seguia igual pero creo que mas linda, no es que me importe ni nada, pero se me veia genial. Y Fredward pues el...woow...se veiaa extremadamente lindo!Al igual que siempre...Espera yo pense eso! Imposible!

-Y donde estan Joy y Luke?- preguntaba Gibby...quienes son Joy y Luke? Espero que Luke sea mi esposo...porque yo Sam Puckett, casada con Fredward Benson, eso es lo mas imposible del mundo!

-Estan...-decia Freddie, pero fue parado por dos niños que entraron corriendo por la puerta. La niña tenia el cabello rubio y con rizos al igual que el mio, se parecia mucho a mi, solo que tenia ojos cafes. El niño tenia cabello castaño y ojos azules. Se veian de alrededor de la misma edad de Maya, quizas un poco mayores.Y parecian ser gemelos. Eran practicamente iguales.

-Aquii...niños no entren asi...deben tocar y saludar primero- decia Freddie a los niños

-Lo siento papi, no volvera a pasar- decia la niña

-Si pa, perdonados- decia el niño

-Como sea...-decia mi futura yo entrando al apartamento.- Hey Carls que preparaste hoy?-

-Hola Sam..pues tacos de spaguetti que mas va a ser- decia futura Carly riendo.

-Yumm...y Spence no va a venir- preguntaba mi futura yo

-Tal vez, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, espero que si- decia Carly mientras empezaba a poner los platos.

-Tia Carly donde esta Maya- preguntaba la niñita

-Ah ella esta arriba Joy...espera- decia futura Carly, mientras se asomaba por la escaleras- MAYA BAJA...YA LLEGARON LOS BENSONS-

-Ya voy, ya voy-decia Maya bajando por las escaleras- Hola tia Sam, tio Freddie...Joy! Luke! Vinieron!- decia mientras abraza a los niños

-Claro como no venir cuando hay tacos de spaguetti...y ahora que lo pienso...ya me muero de hambre podemos comer- decia Luke, si ese era definitivamente mi hijo

Todos rieron y se sentaron a comer. Se veian como una familia normal. Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo estoy casada con Freddie!

-No puedo creerlo...ustedes nos...se casaron!- decia Carly, mientras reia

-Que! Eso es imposible...como me casaria con el demonio de aqui- dijo el ñoño mientras me apuntaba

-Si yo nunca me casaria con un ñoño, tan bobo como tu!-gritaba, en realidad ese ñoño me sacabade quisio facilemte

-Pues parece que si se casaron...y que se aman mucho...-decia Carly viendo por la puerta

-A que te refieres?- pregunte acercandome hacia donde estaba Carly

-Mira...-me dijo

Yo mire y no podia creer lo que veia, yo y el rey de los tontos, el ñoño, bobo, besandonos! Ok...que rayos esta pasando aqui!

**Bueno hasta aqui llega todo...creo que ya se lo que pasara despues...intentare subir mañana...pero no estoy muy segura...en fin  
>Dejen sus reviews y gracias a todos, en realidad nunca he escrito una historia, pero despues de leer algunas me inspire y decidi hacer una yo misma! :D <strong>


	3. Descubiertos

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo. Ahora si no se cuando podre subir el siguiente, aunque espero que maximos para el martes. Tengo muchos deberes que hacer, y estudiar para algunas pruebas, pero cuando tenga tiempo libre seguire escribiendo.  
>Gracias a todos por sus reviews en realidad me encantaron, me dan animos para seguir. Aunque aun no tengo muy claro que voy ha hacer despues, aun tengo pensando ciertas cosas, pero si me quisieran dar ideas, se los agradeceria mucho.<br>Bueno aqui esta la historia  
>iCarly no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Sam y Freddie nunca habrian roto. Ilove You en realidad llore en ese episodio.<strong>

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Bueno todo es muy raro, primero Spencer crea una loca maquina del tiempo, que por alguna razon, termina sirviendo. Luego llegamos al futuro, vemos a nuestros futuros yo, y luego me entero que algun dia, me casare con Sam Puckett! Ok este dia ha sido muy raro, y confuso. Sobre todo por el hecho de Sam. Es decir porque Sam...ella y yo siempre nos hemos odiado, bueno debo admitir que con el paso de los año, el "odio" entre nosotros es mas como un juego, en realidad nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. Ya no es como antes que pasabamos peleando todo el tiempo, es decir, claro aun peleamos, pero es nuestros juego, nada mas. Pero no se porque pero ella ha cambiado no se en que forma explicarlo pero ha cambiado, y yo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que ella es muy inteligente, aunque no quiera demostrarlo, muy fuerte, lo cual me sorprende, ama la comida, es muy buena amiga, es muy linda, tiene un hermoso cabellos, y unos hermosos ojos azules...que! que estoy hablando. Yo Freddie Benson, diciendo que Sam Puckett es linda, pues algo muy malo debe de haber conmigo. No se que me pasa, pero algo malo me esta pasando...Y aunque me cueste admitirlo en realidad esto me ha pasado desde hace unos meses. Es decir cada ves que estoy cerca de ella se siente...diferente...a como era antes...no me incomoda ni me asusta estar a su lado...y ultimamente la he comenzado a ver con otros ojos...estoy muy confundido.

-FREDDIE!.- oii que alguien me gritaba al oido voltee a ver y era Sam

-QUUEE! Porque me gritas asi!-

-Porque te estaba llamando desde hace como 5 minutos y tu ni caso me hacias-

-Ahh...mmm..pues lo siento...solo pensaba-

-Y...en que pensabas?-

-Pues en como es todo ahora, como llegamos aqui, todo lo que ha pasado estas ultimas horas.-

-Si yo tambien es raro, todo el dia ha sido raro, y ahora vemos que en el futuro nos casaremos...-

-Es cierto...es todo muy confuso es decir, porque?-

-No lo se...pero mejor dejemos esto para otro dia si...ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar a donde ir-

-Tienes razon- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa, y luego me di cuenta de algo- Oye y donde esta Carly?-

-Dijo que queria un rato para pensar lo que esta pensando, y tambien para ver donde nos podemos quedar hoy.-

-Bueno sera mejor que la busquemos.-

-Te apoyo- me dijo y sonrio. _Porque me encanta ver sus sonrisa? _Asi nos levantamos y fuimos a buscar a Carly.

Llevamos varios minutos y no la hallabamos. Luego escuchamos que hablaban algo dentro del apartamento asi que Sam y yo nos pusimos a escuchar.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, mañana hay trabajo y los niños tiene escuela- decia futura Sam, en realidad se veia increible, es increible como Sam ha cambiado en estos años.

-Si es cierto, buenas noches chicos, buenas noches Joy, Luke- decia futura Carly mientras se despedia de toda _nuestra _familia. Asi pude ver como nuestros futuros yo salian agarrados de las manos sonriendo, y los niños salian atras de ellos riendo.

-Bueno cariño creo que es hora de ir nosotros tambien a dormir, tu tambien Maya- decia Gibby

-Pero papá hay un nuevo maraton de "La Vaquita "-decia Maya. _Wow aun sigue la vaquita al aire_

Nada de peros jovencita, mañana tienes escuela, asi que ve a dormir.- decia firmemente Gibby, nunca pense verlo de esta manera paternal.

-Grrrr...de acuerdo...buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi- decia mientras subia las escaleras.

-Creo que nosotros tambien necesitamos dormir- decia Carly

-Asi es...vamos- decia Gibby mientras extendia su mano a Carly quien se la otorgaba, y ambos subian por la escaleras.

Asi decidimos entrar al apartamento junto con Sam. Pero aun no teniamos ni un rastro de donde estaba ella. Pronto aparecio por la puerta de la cocina

-Hey donde estaba?- pregunte

-Lo siento solo queria pensar, ademas fui a ver como era la ciudad ahora, asi que sali a la salida de incendios.- me respondia. _La salida de incendios, ese era como un lugar especial para mi. _

-Bueno ya que, y ahora en donde dormiremos?- preguntaba Sam  
>-No lo se...que tal si vamos al estudio de iCarly- contestaba la castaña de mi amiga<p>

-Si vamos a ver si podemos quedarnos ahi- dije y ambos subimos por las escaleras con mucho cuidado para que no nos descubrieran.

Y llegamos al estudio, la puerta aun tenia el rotulo de , entramos y vimos que todo estaba lleno de cajas, pero aun asi habia suficiente espacio para nosotros, asi que decidimos quedarnos ahi a pasar la noche pues no teniamos a donde mas ir, ademas de que estabamos seguros que nadie nos encontraria ahi. Carly trajo unas cobijas que en realidad no se de donde saco, he hicimos unas pequeñas camas, y nos fuimos a dormir.

La mañana siguiente cuando me desperte vi algo inesperado, la cabeza de Sam estaba sobre mi pecho, y yo tenia mis abrazos al rededor de su cintura, aunque lo admito, no me incomodaba ni me molestaba en lo mas posible. Luego vi que empezo a abrir los ojos, y preferi hacer el dormido pues si me veia asi se enojaria mucho.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Me desperte, otro dia mas en el futuro, aun no se como iremos a volver, pero tenemos que hacerlo pronto. Cuando me despertte me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, y sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, pero aun asi no me molesto para nada, me sentia muy segura, no se como explicarlo, pero cada ves que el estaba cerca, ya no me molestaba como antes, me sentia feliz, segura, a su lado.

-Hey! Dormiste bien?- me pregunto

-Si, y que tal tu?-lo dije muy pacificamente, y luego me di cuenta que seguiamos en la misma posicion- Oye no me abraces de esa manera mientras duermo!- lo dije mientras me alejaba un poco de el.

-Que yo no te abraze tu eres la que estaba acostada a lado mio!- me gritaba. Pues este ñoño las pagara, si asi es las pagara y se la manera de hacerlo. Me acerque a el y lo golpee. A mamá le gusta pegar ñoños.

-Oww!-se quejaba- Por qué hiciste eso!-

-Pues...porque...por abrazarme mientras dormia!-

-Pues tu eres la que tenia su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho-

-No tu tienes la culpa-

-Tu la tienes!-

-BASTA!Chicos podrian por un dia no pelear!- gritab Carly que habia despertado por todos los gritos

-Esta bien, mientras que el ñoño se disculpe-

-Porque yo! Tu disculapte demonio-

-Tu hazlo!

-No tu!

-Tu-

-Tu-

-Paren! Ambos se van a disculpar ok- nos decia Carly

-De acuerdo...lo siento- dijimos al unisono, no se porque siempre decimos las cosas juntas, es extraño..._Aunque me encanta hacerlo.._Basta yo pense nada de eso.

-Muy bien, ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer, seguimos varados en el futuro, como esperamos volver.?-nos preguntaba Carly mientras se paraba junto a nosotros

-No lo se-

-Chicas se que esto sonara muy tonto pero si Spencer del pasado nos mando aqui, tal vez Spencer del futuro tegna aun su maquina del tiempo y nos puedo mandar de vuelta a nuestra epoca.-

-Creo que...es la mejor idea- decia Carly

-QUIENES SON USTEDES!- regresamos a ver y vimos a Maya, estaba parada en la puerta, aun en pijama. Todos nos quedamos viendo isn saber que responder.

-Digan quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui!- nos seguia gritando. Para ser hija de Carly, parece no ser tan adorable.

-Mmm...pues...- Freddie trataba de decir algo pero no sabia que

-Necesitabamos donde quedarnos- respondia muy rapidamente Carly

-Que!- nos quedo viendo y luego salio corriendo- Mamá, Papá hay 3 extraños en el estudio!-

-No podemos dejar que nos descubran- dije rapidamente

-Pues escondanse!- grito Carly mientras se escondia tras unas cajas, nosotros la seguimos. Y luego empezamos a oir unos pasos.

-Maya aqui no hay nadie, no bromees asi con nosotros- decia futura Carly

-No lo juro, aqui habia 3 chicos, uno tenia el cabello castaño, la otra tambien, y una tenia el cabello rubio...ahora que lo pienso, se parecian mucho a ti mamá, y a mis tios Sam y Freddie...-decia Maya. _Oh no nos descubrieron._

-Que! Como que se parecian a nosotros.-decia Carly mientras comenzaba a buscar atras de las cajas._Es oficial ya nos descubrieon y ahora que haremos?_

-Si mamá eran iguales a ustedes.-decia Maya mientras tambien empezaba a buscar

-Pues no creo que eso sea posible.- oiaa que Carly hablaba cada ves mas cerca, hasta que senti que estaba a lado mio, regrese a ver y asi era

- Que demonios hacen ustedes aqui!-

-Mmm...pues...tu sabes...dando...un viaje en el tiempo...-respondia Carly, quien estaba a lado mio, al igual que tres comenzamos a salir de apoco.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, como...cuando...porque...que hacen aqui!- nos gritaba futura Carly. Aun despues de los años seguia siendo la misma Carly.

-Bueno todo empezo con Spencer en su maquina del tiempo, una apuesta y luego llegamos aqui...pero no sabes como volver.-explicaba Freddie.

-Que maquina del tiempo...ay noo...ya se lo que paso...no puede ser, ustedes tienen que volver ahora!- nos decia, parecia nerviosa, pero no entendiamos porque.

-Eso queremos, no sabemos como-dije yo

-No se como pero no pueden estar aqui-

-En realidad estabamos pensando.-decia Freddie- tal vez Spencer pueda ayudarnos, tu sabes el invento la maquina del tiempo, tal vez la haya guardado-

-Que! Spencer no guardo la maquina, el la destruyo, y la convirtio en otra obra de arte-

-Y entonces como lo haremos..-decia yo hasta que cai en cuenta de algo- Espera como dijiste antes que ya sabes lo que paso?-

-Pues...este...sii...recuerdo haber ido al futuro hace como 15 años-

-Osea que esto debia pasar?- pregunto Carly aun confundida

-Pues supongo que si-

-Entonces cual es el problema, si ya paso una ves, debe volver a pasar lo mismo otra ves-

-Es cierto-decia futura Carly mientras daba vueltas por el lugar

-Y bien? Que paso despues de que ustedes fueron al futuro-pregunto Freddie

-Pues, en realidad no les puedo decir-nos decia _Pero por que no, que va a pasar si si –_Pero siempre supe que esto pasaria, asi que se que debemos hacer ahora-

-Y bien?-

-Ustedes se quedaran conmigo un tiempo, en realidad si quieren volver al pasado, tendran que Spencer venga, siempre pasa muy ocupado, y no estoy segura, cuando tenga tiempo libre-

-Y hasta que el pueda venir?- preguntaba Carly un poco nerviosa de lo que tendriamos que hacer hasta mientras.

-Pues trataran de vivir en esta epoca, por un tiempo.-

-Que!- gritamos los tres

-Si, ustedes se quedaran aqui, solo haganme caso, a menos de que quieran que las cosas salgan mal- nos decia. _Cosas mal? Como que? _

-Como que cosas- decia Freddie. Pareciera que me leyo la mente

-Ya se los dije no les puedo decir nada, solo confien en mi si?- nos dijo- Ahora unas simples reglas, traten de hacer como si fueran de esta epoca, nunca digan que son del pasado, pues no estoy segura de que puede pasar. Y Sam, Freddie- nos dijo mientras nos miraba- No hablen con sus yo del futuro si?-

-Y por que no? En realidad quisiera saber que paso? Porque estamos casados?- dije yo. En realidad si queria saber que habia pasado

-Como supieron que ustedes se casarian?- nos pregunto asombrada

-Pues los vimos durante la cena-explicaba Freddie

-Oh... pues aun asi no hablen con sus yo futuros, y no me pregunten lo que paso, porque no puedo decirles, las cosas deben pasar por si solas- nos decia _Las cosas deben pasar por si sola a que se refiere._

-A que te refieres?- preguntaba Carly a su futura ella. **(A/N En realidad no se si se dice asi pero creo que esta bien)**

-No puedo decir nada, entiendan.-nos decia obviamente algo preocupada.-Ahora ustedes no pueden salir asi al mundo, tendremos que disfrazarlos un poco- nos decia

-Como que disfrazarnos- pregunto Freddie

-Pues si, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que son ustedes, esto sera un secreto entre nosotros de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondimos los tres. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras, mientras futura Carly, hablaba con Maya, me supuse que le estaba explicando todo, ella solo asintio y prometio no decir nada.

Cuando llegamos futura Carly, nos llevo al cuarto de Maya, era exactamente el mismo cuarto viejo de Carly, solo un poco mas moderno. Carly nos pidio que nos quedaramos ahi, mientras iba a buscar algo con que disfrazarnos. Espero que esto funcione, y que podamos volver. Aunque aun queda pendiente, el descubrir como es que llegue a casarme con Freddie. Que fue lo que paso, tenemos que descubrirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui llegue, no sabria que saldria tanto, solo me deje llevar y me inspire. Como dije antes no se cuando subire el siguiente pero espero que pronto.<strong>

**Dejen sus review, ya que me animan a seguir y seguir. Y si pueden darme ideas nuevas se los agradeceria mucho :)**


	4. Disfrazados

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, logre subirlo mas rapido de lo planeado en realidad, pero el siguiente si no se, pero lo mas seguro sera el martes, tal vez ponga unos dias fijos, lo vere luego. En fin, gracias a todos por los reviews y las alertas, en realidad me animan mucho, me hacen sentir que no soy tan mala escribiendo como crei, aunque aun creo que no soy buena. Pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y como dije antes si tienen ideas les agradeceria mucho, aunque ya tengo unas pocas ideas, pero igual.  
>iCarly no me pertenece. Por dios cuantas veces hay que decirlo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Pues si me preguntan que pienso de lo que esta pasando ahora solo dire que es lo mas extraño en mi vida. Sinceramente, viaje al futuro, conocer a nuestros futuros yo, conocer que me voy a casar con Gibby, es algo que no lo hubiera creido. Bueno en realidad debo admitir que Gibby me gusta...un tantito...pequeño...pero no creo que para llegar a casarme con el. Tambien me soprende un poco el hecho de saber que mis mejores amigos se casaron. Y si solo me sorprende un poco, pero en realidad ya lo imaginaba. Para mi ellos se gustan demasiado, solo que tienen miedo de admitirselos a si mismos y a los otros. Pero siempre supe que terminarian juntos, es obvio para cualquiera que ese par tiene algo especial.

Ahora estamos en el cuarto de Maya, mi futura hija, es increible que pueda decir eso, pero es verdad; estamos esperando a que mi futura yo, tambien increible de decir, venga con algunas cosas para maquillarnos, o disfrazarnos, para que pasemos desapercibidos. No estoy segura de esto, pero creo que debemos permanecer sin ser reconocidos, hasta lograr volver a nuestro tiempo.

-Bueno aqui esta todo lo que necesitaremos!- gritaba mi futura yo, mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Ya era hora!- decia mi mejor amiga mientras se levantaba del sofa, ha estado muy callado, todo este momento no dijo ni una palabra solo esta ahi sentada viendo al techo, al igual que Freddie, creo que ambos estan pensando en el hecho de que estan casados.

-Si muy bien, ahora...Freddie tu sal- decia mi futura yo mientras apuntaba a Freddie.

-Que? Por qué? Yo tambien no tengo que pasar desapercibido?- se quejaba Freddie

-Si...pero primero las chicas, es mejor que no las veas aun, hasta mientras puedes ir abajo a ver la television o comer algo-

-Y si aparece alguien, como mi futuro yo, o Gibby?-

-Por Gibby no te preocupes que el lo sabe todo, y por tu futuro yo...trata de esconderte si aparece por aqui, lo cual dudo mucho pues ha esta hora debe estar trabajando-

-Esta bien, y como es que Gibby ya lo sabe?-

-Pues yo se lo dije, hace mucho tiempo.-dijo mirandome- Asi que ese no sera un problema-

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se dirijia a la puerta- Nos vemos luego-

-Adios!-grite yo

-Bien a empezar- dijo mi futura yo.

Mi yo futura **(A/N ya me canse de poner mi futuro yo :p) **nos paso arreglando, nos maquillo, bueno mas a mi, ya que Sam se rehusaba a que le pusieran maquillaje, despues de un rato de insistir acepto pero solo un poco, asi que solo le puso un poco de delineador y brillo. Luego nos trajo pelucas, en serio tenemos que no ser reconocidos a ese nivel. A mi me puso una peluca con cabello negro y un cerquillo **( A/N Como la que usaba en iParty with Victorious) **y a Sam una peluca de cabello castaño, en realidad se nos ve muy nos dio algo de ropa, para mi no era nada fuera de lo comun en realidad, era el mismo tipo de ropa que usaria cualquier dia, un simple vestido con unas botas, es obvio que me conozco a mi misma. A Sam le trajo un short y un top morado, junto con unos converse, no se porque pero creo que mi yo futura esta planeando algo. Luego bajamos y llego el turno de Freddie, asi que bajamos las escaleras y lo encontramos viendo Celebridades Bajo el Agua, no puedo creer que aun despues de 15 años, sigan dando ese programa, pero me supongo que ahora son con nuevas celebridades. Cuando nos vio de inmediato se paro. Y se nos quedo viendo, bueno en realidad creo que a Sam.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Estaba viendo Celebridades Bajo el Agua, no puedo creer que aun de ese programa, cuando oi unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Asi que me pare a ver que las chicas ya bajaban. Cuando las vi, Carly lucia un poco diferente pero nada fuera de lo normal, al menos nadie la reconoceria, luego la vi, asi es Sam, estaba con un short un top morado, y unos converse, una peluca cafe, y debo admitir que aunque no era mucho su color, aun seguia viendose muy hermosa...espera yo dije eso, eso es imposible, Sam hermosa, a que loco mundo he llegado...pero si se veia muy linda, no podia parar de verla.

-Freddie!- me grito Sam mientras me daba un golpe

-Owww! Porque fue eso- dije mientras me agarraba la mejilla donde me habia golpeado.

-Pues porque futura Carly te esta llamando desde hace 2 minutos que vayas a que te arregle, y tu no respondias-

-Ahh en serio, pues lo siento. Ya voy- y con eso subi las escaleras no si antes escuchar a Sam

-Rayos que le pasa- la misma Sam de siempre.

Subi al cuarto de Maya, y ahi estaba Carly, con una caja llena de cosas, pelucas, ropa, maquillaje, espero que eso no me lo ponga.

-Estabas viendo a Sam, no es cierto- me dijo alzando una ceja y con una mirada picara.

-Que! Como! Nooo...-le dije yo- Como lo supiste?- _En serio como supo que estaba contemplando a Sam._

-Pues tu sabes, yo ya viaje en el tiempo una ves, se todo lo que paso- me decia ella- y lo que pasara- lo dijo casi susurrando para que no la oyera pero aun asi la oi.

-Por cierto tu sabes lo que va a pasar no es cierto?- le pregunto, ella solo asintio la cabeza- Y que va a pasar? Es decir van a pasar cosas de que tipo?-

-Lo siento te dije que no puedo decir nada, solo espera y deja que la vida siga su camino- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia donde estaban todas las cosas. Yo solo asenti y me fui a sentar.

Despues de lo que para mi fueron horas, por fin estaba listo. Para mi suerte Carly no me puso maquillaje, aunque si lo intento, me puso una peluca de cabello negro oscuro, y unos cuantos churos, casi un afro. **(A/N Como el de El Primer Beso, amo ese episodio, ya saben porque.. (; ) **Tambien me trajo unos jeans, una camisa negra, y unas zapatillas, en realidad es algo que yo hubiera usado cualquier dia. Asi decidimos bajar a la sala. Ambas, Sam y Carly, estabam igual que yo antes, sentadas viendo la television. Me pregunto que pensara Sam al verme asi..._como si eso me importa...o si?_

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Estabamos sentadas viendo La Vaquita, en serio que no tienen nuevas ideas para nuevos shows, primero Celebridades Bajo el Agua, ahora esto, es obvio que no saben que mas hacer. Luego oi que alguien bajaba asi que regrese a ver, y vi un chico con una especie de afro negro, era Freddie, se veia muy ridiculo, y raro, al igual que a mi, en realidad lo prefiero sin el afro**, **se mucho mas guapo..._guapo que digo...el nunca ha sido guapo...solo un poco lindo. _Debo admitir que con el paso de años ha dejado de ser el bobo nerd de antes, ahora se nota que iba mas al gimnasio, y se habia puesto mucho mas lindo..._lindo es en serio, como puedo decir eso del ñoño que juega con trenes, estoy muy mal, el futuro me ha afectado._

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Es obvio que ese par se veia, cada uno veia al otro, es obvio que se gustan, solo quiero saber cuando se lo van a admitir a si mismos. Yo por mi parte solo los ignore y continue viendo La Vaquita, es increible que siga al aire. Cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Carls, estas en casa, vamos a ir o no?- pregunta futura Sam, atras de la puerta. _Esto no es bueno._

-Ay lo olvide, Sam y yo tenemos planeado ir a comer juntas...Aun no los puede ver, todos vayan a mi cuarto...osea a donde solia ser el cuarto de Spencer...ya!- nos dijo. Nosotros solo corrimos a escondernos.- Ahh y no habran a extraños cuando me vaya si!-

-Aleluya Carly, porque tardaste?- oia que decia la futura Sam

-Lo siento estaba en el cuarto de Maya-

-Y que hacias..ohh...bueno...creo que es mejor irnos- dijo y luego escuche la puerta cerrar. Creo que ella sabe que estamos aqui.

Despues todos salimos, del cuarto. Yo me fui al sofa a seguir viendo La Vaquita, Freddie fue a ver como eran las nuevas computadoras, el internet, y todas esas cosas, que solo el entiende; y Sam, bueno es Sam, salio directo al refrigerador, y ahora esta comiendo un jamon.

Asi paso una hora hasta que volvimos a oir la puerta. Sabiendo que estaba disfrazada solo me levante a abrir. Cuando abri vi a un chico alto, pelo castaño, y ojos verdes, debo decir que estaba muy lindo.

-...Holaa...-nos decia- quienes son ustedes?-

-Ehh...mmm...pues amigos de Maya- dije, ahora que lo pienso no se donde se metio esa niña- Y tu quien eres?-

-Jacob, la Señora Gibson me pidio que vigilara a Maya. Ademas siempre suelo jugar con ella- nos decia. Y para que cuidarla, estabamos nosotros aqui, es verdad no sabiamos donde estaba, pero estoy segura que esta bien.-Puedo pasar?-

-Ehh...si claro... si..mi fu...la Señora Gibson te lo dijo, pues claro- le dije mientras el pasaba. Luego note que miraba a Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo, lo se no fue tan largo como el anterior, pero creo que es suficiente. Y si se preguntan en realidad Jacob si tendra mucho que ver con los siguientes capitulos, ya lo veran, aunque creo que ya se imaginaran que pasa. Tambien quisiera añadir, que muchos de los siguientes capitulos pasaran en el futuro, aunque en ocasiones no lo parezca.<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews y todo eso, en serio se los agradezco, ya que me animan mucho.**  
><strong>SEDDIE PAZ ADIOS!<strong>


	5. Viaje y celos?

**Bien aqui esta el siguiente, lo acabe mas rapido de lo planeado, ya que mañana saldre de excursion y no tendre casi todas las horas de clases, por lo tanto menos deberes, el proximo para el miercoles, lo prometo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus alertas, en serio me encantan. Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y como muchos ya lo habran notado, supondran lo que va a pasar en este capitulo, pues si supusieron que habria celos, estan muy bien, les daria un premio, pero no tengo nada ;)  
>En fin gracias a todos y aqui tienen<br>iCarly no me pertenece, ni nada de esas cosas.**

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Pues aqui estaba yo, estabamos muy tranquilos cuando tocaron la puerta, y pude ver u aun chico alto, pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes, esta realmente guapo. Me perdi por un momento, luego solo se que Carly le estaba diciendo algo, y luego entro en el departamento, pude ver claramente como me miraba, pero debo admitir, era guapo y todo, pero algo en mi no conectaba el. Creo que es mas del tipo de Carly. Pero despues me seguia mirando debo admitir que ya me empezaba a molestar.

-Y bueno...quienes son ustedes?- nos pregunto

-Pues yo soy...Ca...Miranda!- dijo Carly

-Yo..Nathan- dijo Freddie, en realidad me olvidado de que siga aqui.

-Y yo...Jennette- dije. En realidad me lo puse por mi actriz favorita Jennette McCurdy.

-Ehh...pues un gusto...Jacob- me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Y bueno...que sueles hacer aqui?- pregunto Carly obviamente.

-Ahh sii...yoo suelo venir a jugar y cuidar a Maya Gibson.. y por cierto donde esta?- lo habia olvidado, es cierto Maya estaba con nosotros pero la perdimos de vista despues de que entramos a disfrazarnos. No tengo idea de donde pueda estar.

-Ehh...mmm...pues...en realidad..no lo se..-

-No lo saben! Pero como...?A ya se donde se pudo haber metido- nos dijo mientras se iba para la computadora, y empezaba a tocar la pantalla, escribiendo algo en un programa que nunca habia visto.

-Localizando a Maya Gibson- decia una voz robotica proveniente de la computadora- Se halla en Paris, Francia-

-Ha! Lo sabia! Maya adora ir a Paris- a Paris! Pero como, para eso habria que tenido que tomar un avion o algo asi.

-Pero como es eso posible!- grite repentinamente

-Bueno pues por los transportadores, por donde vas lo iba a hacer- nos decia como lo mas obvio del mundo. _Transportadores que rayos es eso._

-Y esos transportadores son?- decia Freddie

-Que! Como no van a saber lo que son! Que nunca han viajado en ellos!- nos pregunto muy curioso, nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza- Wow! Pero eso es raro, practicamente todo el mundo a usado uno de esos!-

-Pues nosotros no!- grite obviamente confundida, no sabia lo que nos hablaba.

-Bueno y que tal si los usan ahora?-

-Pero y donde esta, como sirve, hay que pagar?-

-Bueno esta aqui- nos decia mientras abria lo que creiamos era el elevador, pero adentro tenia muchos botones y palancas. Es obvio que esto es el futuro.-Y por lo de pagar no se preocupen, eso se los descuentan a los Señores Gibson-

-Mmm...pues- todos nos regresamos a ver- De acuerdo-

-Bien, pero antes traigo a Maya de vuelta, no quiero que se siga perdiendo.- luego empezo a teclear algunos botones en el elevador, o "Transportador". Y como por arte de magia Maya aparecio ahi parada, traia algunas bolsas, y venia hablando por lo que supongo era un celular, y digo supongo porque apenas era un aparato muy pequeño.

-Hey! Porque me trajeron de vuelta!- nos grito mientras salia del transportador- Ah! Hola Jacob, tu debiste haber sido el que lo hizo-

-Pues si, pero es para que nos acompañes, vamos ir de viaje, ademas tu madre te ha dicho que no viajes a otros paises sin permiso-

-Pero ella no estaba aqui, asi que lo hice...ya da igual, y adonde iremos?-

-A...mmm a donde les gustaria viajar?- nos pregunto.

-Yo quisiera ir a Italia, a comer pasta- dije rapidamente, enrealidad ese era mi sueño, viajar a Italia y comer un poco de pasta. **(A/N ese es mi sueño en realidad ;))**

-Yo...creo que apoyo a Sam- dijo Freddie despues de pensarlo un rato.

-Si creo que es buena idea- dijo Carly

-Muy bien todos adentro, que nos vamos a Italia- nos dijo y todos entramos. Pronto no se como en realidad, se abrieron las puertas de nuevo y nos hallabamos en Italia. Asi pasamos todo el dia ahi, era increible como todo habia cambiado en 15 años, definitivamente nada era igual que antes. Todo era tactil, robotico, todo solo con un click; me gustaba mucho este mundo en realidad.

Pronto llegamos a un restaurante, el cual segun Jacob, era el mejor. No se de donde sacaba el dinero, pero aun asi pago todo lo que comimos. Paseabamos hasta que fue hora de volver.  
>Pero lo que me llamo la atencion es que Jacob parecia coquetearme todo el tiempo, no es por nada, si es lindo y todo, pero no es mi tipo. Es decir, si es lindo, inteligente, cool, hace muchos deportes, es musico, quien no quisiera un chico asi; pero yo no lo queria. Creo que prefiero el tipo, inteligentes, nerds, que les guste la computacion, ojos cafes, fuertes, cabello castaño...<em>Si sabes que estas describiendo a Freddie verdad? <em>Que! No! Es decir, yo nunca dije nada de Freddie...mejor me concentro en otra cosa.

Luego volvimos al "Transportador" y otra ves, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habiamos vuelto. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos. Cuando vimos a una furiosa Carly del futuro, parada ahi.

-Donde rayos se metieron! No me puedo ir un momento sin que se vayan a viajar a Italia o que!- nos gritaba

-Espera como sabes que fuimos a Italia- pregunto Jacob, es verdad como lo supo.

-Pues...yo...revise en donde estaban por la computadora, es todo.-

-Ahh! Bueno creo que es mi hora de irme, hasta luego Señora Gibson, Nate, Miranda y..Jennette- nos dijo mientras salia por la puerta.

-Adios Jake, gracias por todo!- gritaba la Carly del futuro.-Y bien que tal les fue en Italia se divertieron!- de repente estaba muy feliz.

-No estabas enojada?-pregunto Carly.

-Que! No! Solo aparente eso, mientras Jacob seguia aqui, obviamente sabia donde estaban y que hacian- nos decia y todos la miramos extrañados- Ya se olvidaron se todo lo que va a apasar, tambien todo lo que vivi, cuando yo viaje al pasado.-

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Freddie

-Mamá, puedo irme a mi cuarto, hice muchas compras en Paris y unas pocas en Italia, y quiero ir a guardarlas- dijo Maya sosteniendo al menos 5 bolsas para tener 7 años esa niña tenia problemas.

-Si hija, pero no vuelvas ir de compras tu sola! Puede pasarte algo malo-

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras subia las escaleras.

-Y bueno quieren algo de comer?-

-Jamon!- grite muy emocionada

-Lo sabia, Sam la misma Sam de siempre- dijo mientras iba la cocina a preparar unos tacos de spaguetti, y sacaba un jamon para de un rato, fuimos a comer.

-Y bien...nos vas a decir algo de lo que esta por venir- pregunte yo, en realidad yo queria saber solo una respuesta. _Como me case con Freddie._

-No! Y no podrán insistir porque no dire nada- dijo mientras nos miraba a Freddie y a mi- Bueno a ustedes dos no, a ti joven yo- dijo mientras miraba a Carly- a ti si te contare, mas tarde-

-Y porque a nosotros no!- protesto Freddork

-No lo puedo hacer, no aun, no se preocupen, dejen que la vida siga su camino- _Dejar que la vida siga su camino? Porque siempre decia eso?._

-Esta bien- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo resignados. Yo lo alce a ver y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Hey! Porque la agresion!-

-Deja de decir lo mismo que yo!-

-Tu deja de decir lo mismo que yo!-.

-No tu!-

-Tu!-

-Tu!-

-Tu!-

-Como extrañaba esto!- decia la futura Carly

-Extrañar?-pregunte yo

-Si, como sea, olvidenlo- dijo mientras se paraba-Carly vamos arriba, ahi te contare todo- Carly solo asintio y juntas subieron las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Pues ahi estaba yo, decidi seguir a mi futura yo, a que explicarme que estaba por suceder. Llegamos al estudio, el cual por alguna razon ya no tenia, ninguna caja, como antes.

-Y las cajas?- pregunte yo

-Pues ya las limpiamos, el momento que Maya desaparecio vino aqui a limpiar, como se lo habia pedido- me explico, eso explica porque Maya desparaecio tanto tiempo, yo crei que se habia ido de una a Paris. Hablando de viajes, mientras estabamos en Italia no pude dejar de ver a ese chico Jacob, era realmente guapo, pero no dejaba de ver, y coquetear con Sam, lo cual sentia que a ella le incomodaba, no le gusta, y algo me decia que no estaba bien. Tambien vi un momento a Freddie, y lo vi un poco celoso?

* _Flashback *  
>Estabamos en la Fuente de Trevi, y Jacob nos dijo que debiamos pedir un deseo y lanzar una moneda. Yo ya habia lanzado la mia, desee volver a mi tiempo, luego vi que Freddie tenia una moneda, la miro un rato, cerro los ojos muy fuerte y la lanzo. No se que pidio. Cuando vi a Sam, Jacob y ella se estaban riendo, y el le estaba explicando todo, y que pidiera un deseo. Luego cogio a Sam por la cintura, y la ayudo a lanzar la moneda, pude ver que ella no estaba muy comoda con eso. Y cuando volvi a ver a Freddie tenia una cara muy molesta.<em>

_-Que te pasa?- le pregunte, en realidad Freddie estaba muy raro._

_-Que! Ahh...no nada...olvidalo-_

_-Vamos dilo!-_

_-No Carly, no es nada si! Olvidalo!- me grito, luego solo se fue caminando al otro lado de la fuente._

_(A/N lo se no es el mejor flashback, pero bueno era solo para que mas o menos e entendiera todo)  
>* Fin de Flashback *<em>

Nunca supe bien que le pasaba pero ahora que lo pienso podrian haber sido celos?

-Pensando en que le pasaba a Freddie?- me dijo mi futura yo _Chiz como sabe todo, me estresa_

-Pues si, en realidad- le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los puff que estaban ahi, ella se sento a mi lado- Tu sabes lo que le pasaba, actuaba tan raro, parecia..-

-Celoso?- me pregunto, obviamente me conozco bien, que se todo lo que pienso.

-Si eso mismo, pero no lo entiendo, por que?-

-Bueno Carly de hecho eso es lo que te queria hablar- me dijo y yo solo alce la cabeza- Te contare todo, todo lo que ha pasado, por las vidas de todos son asi ahora, que pasara luego, mientras sigan aqui, todo, pero no puedes contarselo a nadie, asi seas torturada, o puesta en algun juego de verdad o desafio, tambien tendras que ayudarme, bueno a todos en lo que te voy a pedir, entendido?- me pregunto

-Claro, pero explicame ya que esta pasando aqui!-le grite, ella solo asintio

-Muy bien, has de queres como termine con Gibby pues en realidad...

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Estaba sentado viendo la nueva tecnologia que habia ahora, era increible, ni un _ñoño como diria Sam, _como yo, no entendi mucho de esto, quizas porque todo ha progresado tan increiblemente. Pero algo me desconcentraba a la vez, no se porque mientras estabamos en Italia, no podia evitar estar molesto como Jacob veia, conqueteaba y trataba a Sam. No se porque, es decir ella es mi enemiga, o no? Bueno no enemigo, enemigo, pero siempre nos pasamos insultando, peleando y ella ocasionalmente me golpea. Pero verla con ese tal Jacob me molestaba mucho. Podria ser que...

-Tierra llamando a Fredward!- oi que alguien me gritaba y regrese a ver, y vi que Sam estaba sentada a lado mio.

-Ohh..lo siento...estaba pensando-

-Si me di cuenta...y en que pensabas?- me pregunto. En realidad no estaba seguro de decirle, que me habia puesto molesto sin razon aparente, mientras ella pasaba tiempo con Jacob, obvio no le diria eso.

-Ehh...pues...bueno...veras mientras estabamos en Italia, pude notar que Jacob y tu...como que...coqueteaban- ya lo dije no hay marcha atras.

-Que! Que te hace pensar eso! Por supuesto que no!- me grito pero luego bajo su mirada a sus pies-Es decir, sentia que Jacob coqueteaba conmigo, pero yo no con el, es decir no es mi tipo, o eso creo..- cuando dijo eso no se porque no pude evitar sentir una depresion en mi interior.

-Como que no es tu tipo?- _Entonces cual es?_

-Si como lo oyes, no se...-cuando estaba a punto de decir algo oi que golpeaban la puerta. Sam se levanto y abrio, y _oh coincidencia _ahí estaba Jacob.

-Hola Jennette! Mmm pues, venia pasando por aqui, y me pregunta...si quisiera ir a tomar unos batidos conmigo?- le pregunto

-Ehh...creo que si...-dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta-Fred...Nate dile a Carly que sali con Jacob- me grito mientras cerraba la puerta, yo solo asenti.

Despues de que se fue no estoy seguro de porque, pero me senti como en Italia, molesto, no queria ver a ese Jacob, cerca de Sam, es decir que le pasa, no puede meterse con ella. Yo la conozco bien, yo se quien es ella, no el. Me molesta tanto verlos juntos, no se que pasa. Luego oi que alguien bajaba las escaleras y vi que eran ambas Carly.

_-_Hey!- decia Carly, mientras bajaba- Y Sam?- pregunto, pero pude notar que no estaba tan asustada o preocupada como hubiera creido.

-Se fue con Jacob a tomar un batido- dije sin ningun sentimiento, ni ganas.

-Ahh...entiendo- me dijo como si supiera algo, la otra Carly solo se limito a verla, y luego fue a la cocina.-Oye Freddie, te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Mmm si claro...que es?-

-Porque estabas tan molesto mientras Sam y Jacob estaban en la Fuente deTrevi, juntos?- en realidad no sabia que responder, pues ni yo mismo sabia porque estaba tan molesto.

-Mmm...en realidad ni yo lo se- trataba de explicarle, quizas ella me ayudaria a saber porque estaba asi- Solo me molestaba mucho verlos juntos, tu sabes que pudo haber sido?-

- Pues de acuerdo a lo que me dices, que estabas molesto, viendolos juntos- decia mientras pensaba- creo que estas...celoso?-

-Que!- fue lo unico que pude decir ese instante.

Celoso yo! Por Sam y Jacob, eso es imposible...o tal vez no tanto. Es decir, me molestaba verlos juntos, coqueteando, me enojo tanto cuando Jacob puso sus brazos alrededor de Sam, me molesto cuando ambos fueron solos a tomar un batido...pero es posible...es decia yo, Freddie Benson celoso? Pero si estaba celoso es decir que siento algo por Sam? Quizas me gusta?

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Bam! Bam! Ahi lo tienen...ahora Freddie comenzara a dudar de que siente por Sam, y Sam que pensara de Jacob, y <strong>_**Freddie? **_**Pues tendran que esperar al siguiente, y a los muchos siguientes capitulos que siguen. Tratare de ponerle un poco mas de drama, por alguna razon me gusta el dram asi que tal vez añadire un poco en algun capitulo. Y a los que se preguntan donde estan futuros Sam y Freddie no se preocupen pronto apareceran tal vez dentro de 2 capitulos mas, o quien sabe tal vez antes. No lo se aun.**

**Gracias a todos, y dejen sus reviews! :)**


	6. El Plan, un beso, y un accidente

**Y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, puntual, como lo dije, en realidad deberia estar haciendo muchos deberes ahora, pero decidi escribirlo, antes de que se me perdiera la idea; el proximo tal vez lo suba mañana en la tarde, sino tengo muchos deberes, o el viernes en la noche, no estoy muy segura.  
>Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y sus alertas, me encantan verlas en mi mail, cada dia, me hace sentirme mas feliz. Sin mas que decir, aqui esta el capitulo 6. Disfruten! :)<br>iCarly no me pertence, uno se cansa de poner eso todo el tiempo, no es cierto?**

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Habian pasado tres dias desde que Jacob me llevo a tomar un batido, era como una especie de cita, pero en realidad no me sentia muy a gusto con eso. Es decir Jacob es lindo, es divertido, inteligente, que chica no quisiera a un chico como el, pero yo no; simplemente no me gustaba, como queria, era como que mi corazon ya estaba ocupado, pero no sabia de quien.  
>Estabamos caminando por als calles de Seattle, es increible como todo ha cambiado, he visto tants personas en jet-packs, motocicletas que en realidad flotaban, ya ni llantas tenian <strong>(AN algo asi como las de futurama :p), **los autos tambien, aunque aun existian los "antiguos" segun Jacob, que tenian ruedas, claro que para mi eran increibles. Todo era mas verde, por fin alguien hacia algo por el planeta, las personas sin embargo, seguian siendo las mismas, lo unico es que la delicuencia y eso, habia bajado, segun Jacob. Estabamos caminando, y ya llevabamos como 10 minutos sin decir palabra. No sabia que decir. Esperaba que el dijera algo.

-Y bueno? Que tal si vamos por unos licuados?- me pregunto, tratando de romper el silencio.

-Esta bien- respondi y nos empezamos a encaminar al los Licuados Locos, es genial que sigan abiertos, recien habia visto a T-Bo, seguia igual que siempre, todo loco, tratando de vender cosas clavadas en palos, solo tenia un poco mas de arrugas, pero nada fuera de lo normal, es decir, para pasar 15 años, todo mundo debia envejecer. Luego de 5 minutos, la charla por fin se hizo presente, Jacob me estaba contando algo de su gato y su abuela, en realidad era divertido.

-Y luego mi gato, solo ataco a mi abuela, pero ella, le golpeo con el baston, y ambos comenzaron a pelear, fue lo mas raro y gracioso que habia visto- decia mientras ambos nos reiamos.

-Hubiera querido haber estado ahi- dije mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-Si debiste hacerlo- me decia- Y cuentame Jennette, que hay de ti?-

-Como que?-

-No lo se, en realidad me has pasado hablando mucho de tus amigos y eso, pero no de tu familia-

-A bueno es que no se, mi mamá no es la mejor mamá del mundo, es decir, suele ser muy descuidada, se olvida de pagar las facturas, cambia de novio cada hora- le decia- Y tambien tengo una hermana gemela, Melanie-

-Wuau no sabia que tenias una gemela...-dijo mientras se quedo pensando-Sabes algo que es muy raro.

-Que?-

-Pues que toda tu historia, ya sabes, las aventuras con tus amigos, tu mamá, y hasta el hecho de que tengas una hermana gemela llamada Melanie- decia mientras yo lo miraba, no sabia de que estaba hablando- Pues me recuerdan mucho a la historia de la amiga de Carly, la Señora Gibson, Sam- _Ay no creo que me descubrio_

-Que eso eso ridiculo! Como voy a ser parecida a Sam- decia

-Es que bueno, todo en ustedes dos es igual, es decir, hasta podria decir...que se parecen-

-Eso es tonto, como podria aprecerme a alguien de que..como 32 años!- no queria que me descubriera asi que trataba de actuar lo mas normal posible.

-Si, solo que ella tiene el cabello rubio, y tu lo tienes castaño, pero el resto de ustedes son parecidas, son...como clones- habia olvidado por completo que traia una peluca, en realidad ya me habia acostumbrado a ella, pero no me gustaba, el castaño no era mi color.

-No creo que estas algo confundido-

-Si creo que tienes razon-

-Y bueno...Como conoces a Sam?-

-Simple, es la mejor amiga de la Señora Gibson, ademas la conozco desde hace años- _Años como que años, en mi vida conoci a un chico llamado Jacob, bueno exepto Jacob Harris, pero el era un nerd, y era rubio._

-Como que la conoces de hace años?-

-Pues yo vivo con mi papá, pero el trabaja mucho, y pues bueno cuando tenia alrededor de unos 2 años, me mude aca a Seattle, y al Bushwell Plaza, pero mi papá no tenia con quien dejarme, asi que un dia, mis niñeros fueron Carly, Sam y Freddie- _Eso no me lo esperaba, pero nosotros nunca hemos cuidado a un niño, o tal vez eso pasara luego?_-Y bueno con el tiempo, practicamente creci con ellos, recuerdo que fui invitado en algunos de sus programas de iCarly, lo conoces?-

-Ahh...sii sii claro...mi mama...me contaba de eso-_ahora que lo pienso no habiamos recordado iCarly, y que tal si seguimos aqui, lo volveremos a hacer?_

-Mmm..bueno., en fin, asi que practicamente creci junto a ellos, ellos me quidaban, mientras mi papá trabajaba, claro eso fue hasta que fueron a la universidad, ese tiempo pasaba con Spencer, pero el igual tenia su novia, asi que hice amigos en la escuela, pero aun seguia en contacto con ellos- me explicaba todo- Fueron como mis hermanos mayores, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, a pesar de ser muy niño, recuerdo que vi todas sus relaciones crecer, sus bodas, cuando tuvieron a todos sus hijos, en realidad me considero parte de la familia, es decir no familia de sangre, pero todo somos como una gran familia, es maravilloso- me decia con una sonrisa, no sabia que responder, pero luego me di cuenta que el dijo que vio todas las relaciones crecer, tal vez el me pueda explicar el porque me case con Freddie.

-Eso suena genial...pero una pregunta- le decia, y el solo asintio- Como fue la relacion de Sam y Freddie, es decir por lo que s...Maya me ha contado- _trate de que sonara lo mas razonable posible, ya que le habiamos dicho que eramos amigos de Maya, aun cuando ella solo tenia 7, no se como nos creyo._- Ellos solian pelear y odiarse mutuamente-

-Si, si lo recuerdo- me decia, es obvio que vio todo lo que paso con el pasar de los años- Es decir, cuando los conoci ya eran novios, pero me contaron que solian pelear mucho, incluso aun siendo novios, pero nunca supe en verdad que paso- _Rayos estuve tan cerca de saber lo que paso_- Y porque preguntas?-

-A es que bueno, solo queria saber- dije sonando lo mas inocentemente del mundo

-Oye y tu...conoces a Sam?- me pregunto

-Que! No! Es decir, me han hablado mucho de ella, es decir Maya, ya sabes, y Carly, es decir la Señora Gibson- le conteste rapidamente.

-Ahh...bueno...-dijo mientras llegabamos a los Licuados Locos- Creo que ya llegamos- me decia, yo solo asenti. Llegamos a la puerta y el como todo caballero me la abrio, pero cuando entre no podia creer lo que veia, en realidad me habia golpeado en el corazon. Freddie estaba sentado, tomando un licuado con una chica, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Estaban riendo, me sentia muy molesta y dolida a la vez, pero no lo comprendo porque, es decir, ami que me importa con quien salga o no , Fredñoño. No se lo que era solo se que me quede ahi parada, hasta que ambos me regresaron a ver. Vi como la cara de Freddie cambiaba de susto, a enojo. Pero porque estaba enojado?

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Pues ahi estaba yo, sentado a lado de Faith, era una chica que conoci en el Bushwell Plaza, era una vecina de Carly. No es que estuvieramos en una cita, o bueno si pero era falsa, ambos lo sabiamos todo era un plan, evilmente generado, para dar celos a Sam. Si querran saber porque lo hago, pues todo paso hace tres dias.

* _Flashback *_

Sam, habia salido con Jacob a tomar unos batidos yo me encontraba molesto, no queria ver a ese Jacob, cerca de Sam, es decir que le pasa, no puede meterse con ella.

_-Hey!- decia Carly, mientras bajaba- Y Sam?- pregunto, pero pude notar que no estaba tan asustada o preocupada como hubiera creido._

-Se fue con Jacob a tomar un batido- dije sin ningun sentimiento, ni ganas.

-Ahh...entiendo- me dijo como si supiera algo, la otra Carly solo se limito a verla, y luego fue a la cocina.-Oye Freddie, te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Mmm si claro...que es?-

-Porque estabas tan molesto mientras Sam y Jacob estaban en la Fuente deTrevi, juntos?- en realidad no sabia que responder, pues ni yo mismo sabia porque estaba tan molesto.

-Mmm...en realidad ni yo lo se- trataba de explicarle, quizas ella me ayudaria a saber porque estaba asi- Solo me molestaba mucho verlos juntos, tu sabes que pudo haber sido?-

- Pues de acuerdo a lo que me dices, que estabas molesto, viendolos juntos- decia mientras pensaba- creo que estas...celoso?-

-Que!- fue lo unico que pude decir ese instante.

_Celoso yo! Por Sam y Jacob, eso es imposible...o tal vez no tanto. Es decir, me molestaba verlos juntos, coqueteando, me enojo tanto cuando Jacob puso sus brazos alrededor de Sam, me molesto cuando ambos fueron solos a tomar un batido...pero es posible...es decia yo, Freddie Benson celoso? Pero si estaba celoso es decir que siento algo por Sam? Quizas me gusta?_

_-Si tu sabes, celos, que no querias ver a Sam con Jacob, te molestaba, tu querias ser quien estaba a su lado- me decia, simplemente no podia entenderlo._

_-Pero, porque estaria celoso de que Sam saliera con alguie...espera como que yo queria ser el que estuviera a su lado?- le grite muy confundido_

_-Es decir, por favor, admitelo, te pusiste molesto en Italia, cuando el la abrazo de la cintura, y ahora estas molesto porque ambos salieron.-_

_-Yo no estoy molesto porque hayan salido, es decir, no me pasa nada. Y en Italia, solo me parecio...un poco apresurado de ese chico andar abrazando a Sam, de esa manera.- dije mientras daba vueltas por todas partes._

_-Si como quieres que crea eso, yo se bien- me decia ella- tu estas celosoo...- me decia como si estuviera cantando._

_-No seas tonta Carly, no podria ponerme celoso- le dije, aunque y si si. Y si si me gustaba? Que estoy hablando ella no me podria gustar ni en un millon de años, siempre hemos sido enemigos..bueno no es que un odio a muerte, era nuestro juego, pero no creo que me gustara._

_-Entonces quieres dejar que Jacob la aparte de ti- me pregunto_

_-No!- pense en voz alta. Voltee a ver a Carly, quien tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara- Es decir...no,ella es mi amiga, no quiero que salga lastimanda...ademas somo 15 años mayores, eso seria muy extraño-_

_-No, ese no es tu problema, el problema es que no quieres que el este junto a ella, pues tu quieres ser quien este a su lado...- me decia ella- Y eso es obvio._

_-Que es obvio?-_

_-Mmm...pues..ya sabes...te gusta Sam-_

_-Que yo nunca dije eso, como es posible que me guste-_

_-Nunca negaste que te gustara Sam- me decia con una enorme sonrisa_

_-Que si lo hice, dije que nunca dije eso-_

_-Exacto, nunca dijiste eso, pero tampoco lo negaste-_

_-Es que...es que...mmm...bueno...no lo se!- le grite, en realidad estaba muy confundido-Es decir, un dia nos peleamos, ella me insulta todo normal, y luego no se, me empiezo a sentir raro a su lado, la veo cada vez mas linda, me gusta pasar con ella, no...se-_

_-Ash, si que eres tonto!- me grito- Es obvio que te gusta Sam, sino fuera asi, no te sentirias asi- en realidad tenia un punto._

_-Pero y que tal si si...- dije tratando de pensarlo- Igual yo nunca le llegaria a gustar a ella, como ella me gusta a mi- lo dije sin pensarlo, y luego me arrepenti._

_-Lo sabia, lo sabia!- empezo a gritar-Te gusta Sam! Es increible- gritaba mas fuerte_

_-Ya para Carly- le grite, ella solo se callo, y me miro- Ya lo admito tal vez, solo tal vez, me guste Sam, pero igual ella nunca gustara de mi!- le dije muy fruncido al respecto._

_-Pues yo se la forma de averiguarlo- me dijo con una cara de que tenia un plan._ _Y asi era, su plan era darle celos a Sam, es decir, ver si sentia celos. Todo para saber si ella tambien gustaba de mi. Asi que con la ayuda de la futura Carly, quien parecia saberlo todo, llegue a salir con Faith, claro que ella sabia que solo era una cita falsa, pues Carly le pagaria, por hacerlo._

_* Fin de Flashback *_

Y ahora me encontraba aqui, Faith y yo hablabamos de cosas al azar. Era divertida, y un poco linda, pero no me llamaba la atencion en lo absoluto. Luego vi como entraban nada mas y nada menos que Sam y Jacob, yo la mire, al principio me asuste, es decir aun no sabia si estaba listo para esto, pero luego me enoje cuando la vi junto a Jacob. _En serio detesto a ese chico._

-Fr...Nathan! Que haces aqui- me decia Sam, alias Jennette.

-Jennette, pues aqui con mi amiga Faith- le decia mientras Faith solo asentia, ella sabia todo lo que estaba pasando. Bueno exepto claro que somos del pasado, asi que para ella tambien era Nathan.

-Y...estan...tu sabes...en..una cita?- me pregunto, un poco dolida. _Creo que esta funcionando._

-Si asi es- respondio Faith.

-Ah...pues que bueno...- dijo mientras se dirigia a una mes, jalando a _Jacob- _diviertanse- Y con eso la vi sentarse en una mesa al otro lado del lugar. Queria saber que hablaba, pues estaban riendo mucho.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Cuando llegue vi a Freddie, y me presento a esa chica Faith, no me agrada en lo absoluto esa chica, no queria que estuviera cerca de Freddie..Y porque habria de importarme, es decir, por mi Freddo puedo salir con quien quiera no me importa...pero deseria que esa persona fuera yo...woah...que estoy hablando, como que yo? Yo nunca saldria, con Fredñoño Benson, eso que solo mirenlo, es ñoño, le gustan las computadoras, jugar con trenes, ha cambiado mucho, se nota que va al gimnasio, tiene ese hermoso cabello castaño, y esos..hermosos ojos chocolate, que me derriten...que! Como que me derriten...no se porque estoy diciendo esto, el es un tonto y asi se quedara!.

-Jennette!- me gritaba Jacob, habia olvidado que me estaba contando algo gracioso, era sobre su hermana y como cayo en un alcantarillado, pareceria tragico, pero la historia era graciosa. Nos estabamos riendo, pero luego no se, empece a sentir que algo no estaba bien, cada vez que regresaba a ver a Freddie, con esa chica. _Como la detesto._

-Ah..! Y me seguias contando lo de tu hermana- le dije tratando de sonar normal

-No eso ya te lo conte, estaba pregunta que batido quieres-

-Mmm...pues uno de fresa estara bien- le dije sin mucha importancia.

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo- me decia mientras se paraba- Segura que estas bien?-

-Si tranquilo, anda a comprar yo te espero- y con eso solo asintio, y se fue a comprar los batidos. Mientras yo me quede viendo a la mesa de alfrente donde se encontraban Freddie, y Faith. Estupida chica, porque se anda metiendo con alguien como Freddie, yo lo conozco mucho mas a el, desde hace mucho, no entiendo que hace con ella, ademas somos 15 años mayores, en este tiempo, seria extraño verlos juntos. _Aunque yo tambien estoy con Jacob. _Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que yo solo salgo con Jacob, como amigos nada mas. Ademas ya me entere que lo conocere de pequeño, asi que importa en realidad. Pero esa chica, ni si quiera la conocemos, que hace ella con Freddie. No lo soporto no quiero verlos asi de juntos. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, de loq ue me podria haber arrepentido, llego Jacob con los licuados.

-Hey! Aqui te traje tu licuado!- me dijo mientras me daba mi licuado, yo solo sonrei y lo bebi. Aun seguia pensando en separar a Freddie de esa chica, y se me ocurrio algo.

-Jacob, lo siento me tengo que ir a casa.- le dije meintras me paraba. Crei que lo mejor para separar a ese par, seria si le decia a Freddie que ya teniamos que volver a "casa".

-Ah..bueno..quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto

-No!- grite- Es decir no, no te preocupes, le dire a F..Nate que me acompañe- le dije mas calamadamente.

-Y por que el?-

-Pues somos vecinos, ademas es mi mejor amigo, sera lo mejor- le menti, bueno solo en la parte de los vecinos, el resto era verdad. Luego vi como esa chica le daba un beso en la mejilla a Freddie, y no pude evitar sentirme muy enojada, luego vi que por fin desaparecio. _Perfecto ahora no habria inconveniente de ir juntos a "casa"._

-Esta bien- me dijo un poco triste.

-Adios- le dije mientras iba caminando- Fr..Nate!- siempre se me olvida su nombre falso, vi que el regreso a ver pero antes de poder decir algo, senti como me jalaban del brazo y luego senti unos labios contra los mios. Si asi es Jacob me habia besado! No supe como reaccionar, solo me quede ahi. Luego de unos que fueron 6, 7 segundos? Nos separamos y yo no sabia que decir.

-Nos vemos mañana- me dijo, yo solo asenti, y sali corriendo.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Estaba hablando con Faith, sobre todo, me contaba sobre sus amigos, sus mascotas, y otras cosas que no se explicar, pues a la mitad, solo podia ver a Sam, con ese tonto. Luego vi que ella estaba perdida en su mente, y que Jacob la llamaba. Luego vi que hablaron y el se fue por los batidos. No queria verlos asi, queria ir ha hacer algo, pero Faith me detuvo.

-Bueno creo que es mi hora de irme, nos vemos Nate- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, y se retiraba. Estaba acabando mi batido antes de ir a ver a Sam, quien tambien estaba parada, suponia que ya queria volver a "casa", lo cual seria genial.

-Fr..Nate!- me grito, yo solo alce a ver, pues estaba distraido terminando las pocas gotas que quedaban de mi licuado. Cuando lo vi, Jacob, jalo a Sam, del brazo, y la beso! Si la beso! No se, pero senti que mi corazon se rompia en mil pedazos, solo me quede ahi con la boca abierta. Luego me dio mucha furia, como habia hecho eso, con una chica que apenas conocio hace que tres, cuatro dias! Pero para mi suerte, ella no le devolvio el beso, solo se quedo ahi parada, eso en alguna manera me hacia sentir mejor. Luego de unos 7 segundos, vi que se separaron, Jacob le dijo algo, y ella solo asintio antes de salir corriendo. Asi que me pare, y fui directo donde Jacob.

-Como pudiste hacerlo- le grite, estaba muy furioso

-Hola Nate, que hice?- me pregunto el muy inocente.

-Pues besaste a S..Jennette, porque lo hiciste!-

-No entiendo, que tiene de malo- me enoje tanto, solo pude darle un fuerte golpe, botandolo directamente al suelo. Luego antes de una pelea mayor sali corriendo, buscando a Sam. Luego la vi ella iba corriendo por la calle.

-Sam!- le gritaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Me sentia muy mal, es decir, Jacob y yo la estabamos pasando bien, como amigos, y luego me besa, quien se cree, no queria saber nada de nadie. Cuando escuche que alguien me seguia.

-Sam!- sabia quien era, pero lo ignore y segui corriendo, hasta que senti una mano en mi hombro. _Rayos me alcanzo._

-Sam! Que rayos paso alla?- me preguntaba muy preocupada

-Pues que no lo viste, necesitas lentes!- le grite, mientras planeaba girar y seguir corriendo, pero me detuvo otra vez.

-Eso lo se, pero porque huiste!- me pregunto, como sino lo supiera, estaba avergonzada y enojada.

-Pues a ti que te importa Freddork, ahora dejame en paz- le dije mientras intentaba intentar escapar, pero no tenia la suerte de mi lado , pues otra vez me atrapo, y me puso cara a cara con el.

-Pues si me importa Sam- me decia, se notaba algo de preocupacion en su cara- Tu me importas..ahora dime porque te beso?-

-Yo que se, yo te iba a decir que ya nos fueramos a casa, pero el me agarro y me beso, asi que hui-

-Esta bien, mejor olvidemoslo- me decia el- Que tal si mejor nos vamos a casa- yo solo asenti y comenzamos a caminar. Llevamos 5 minutos sin decir palabra. Asi que recorde algo que el dijo.

-Oye Freddie, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si claro, lo que sea- dijo sin verme, solo continuaba caminando.

-En serio te importo?-

El se quedo un momento callado- Si- fue todo lo que me dijo, por alguna razon eso me hizo sentir muy feliz. _Yo le importo. _

-Gracias- le dije asi de sencillo

-Por que?- me pregunto algo confundido

-Por preocuparte por mi, muy pocos lo hacen- le dije un poco deprimida

-Lo que quieras, princesa Puckett, yo siempre me preocupare por ti, tu siempre me importaras- me dijo, adoraba como me decia princesa Puckett, era como solo sobrenombre para mi, y solo el podia usarlo. Seguimos caminando, estabamos cruzando una calle, pero como estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no alce a ver si venia algun carro, solo segui caminando hasta que oi a Freddie gritarme.

-Sam! Cuidado!- me grito, y vi unas luces acercarse hacia mi, a toda velocidad, luego solo senti un dolor inmenso, y todo se oscurecio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Este es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he hecho, creo que la inspiracion llego a mi, por un momento. Creo que habrian esperado que confesaran su amor, un beso, y blah, blah ,blah, pero no! Y si no lo hicieron que mejor, pues esta historia, aun tiene mucho mas, tal vez unos 3, 4 capitulos? No lo se...pero si quisiera hacerla un tanto larga. Para darle mas drama, y romance, por supuesto. Como dije antes, adoro el drama en los FF, no se porque pero lo hace mas genial. Aun con todas las ideas que hay en mi cabeza tal vez solo llegue a 4 capitulos mas, pues igual he estado en escribir una nueva historia, tengo muchas ideas, pero aun no estoy segura. Vere si la escribo uno de estos dias, pero creo que esperare a llegar al final de esta historia primero. Y lo se, tal vez no se una de los mejores capitulos, y si se preguntan que de donde quedo lo del futuro, pues ahora y dentro de unos 2 a 3 episodios mas seguiran viviendo en el futuro, asi que tendran que aprender a vivir ahi. Tambien si quisieran saber Sam y Freddie del futuro, apareceran en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno sin mas que decir, me voy!<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews, y todo eso, pues se los agradezco mucho :)  
>SEDDIE! Cambio y Fuera...<strong>

Pd: perdon por todas las faltas, y porque algunas palabras no estaban bien escritas, no soy buena escribiendo en el teclado, sin evitar equivocarme.. ;)


	7. Recuerdos y confesiones

**Hola! Pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo! Como lo prometi, viernes, puntualito, tal vez ligeramente atrasado, pero igual lo hice. Creo que subire el siguiente el martes, pues tendre muchas cosas que hacer el fin de semana, y deberes, bueno uno pero no saben que largo es. Si puedo decir Odio dibujo tecnico! Y odio a mi profe de mate! En fin, aqui les dejo, y gracias a todos por sus reviews, note que bajaron un poco, pero aun asi nada me detendra de acabar esta historia. Por cierto, esta a 4 capitulos de acabarse. Pero no se preocupen pues planeo hacer una sequela! ;) Gracias a todos y disfruten!  
>iCarly no me pertenece! 3:(<br>**

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Comenze a despertar, y vi en seguida mucha luz, por lo cual tarde mucho en abrir mis ojos. Para cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital, o al menos eso parecia, habia muchas maquinas a mi alrededor. Todas se veian tan...futuristas? Ah.. si lo habia olvidado, estoy atrapada en el futuro, quien dirira que eso fuera posible. Empeze a observar toda mi habitacion, era blanca, demasiada blanca para mi, en realidad era todo muy brillante, logre ver por la ventana, y vi la enorme ciudad de Seattle. Cerca de ahi, pude observar un pequeño parque, los niños jugaban, parejas caminaban juntas, ancianitos sentados en bancas, o alimentando a las palomas, a pesar de ser el futuro, algunas cosas seguian siendo las mismas. Luego escuche que le puerta comenza a abrirse, asi que decidi fingir estar dormida. Cerre los ojos, y rapidamente pude oir que alguien se acercaba a mi.

-Sam...ya despierta por favor- reconocia claramente esa vos, no la podia olvidar-No puedes seguir mas tiempo dormida, despierta, te necesitamos...te necesito.- no sabia como responder asi que me quede ahi, estatica, no podia hablar, ni moverme, era todo tan confuso.

-Sabes Sam, necesito que despiertes, por favor, no podemos volver sin ti, no podriamos llegar a vivir sin ti, no podria vivir sin ti...-eso si me dejo en shock-Necesito que despiertes, no te preocupes estoy aqui a tu lado, pero porfavor, despierta- creo que habia sido demasiada tortura para el.

Asi que empece a abrir mis ojos lentamente, como si recien me despertara. Y lo pude ver, Freddie Benson con unos ojos rojos, y unas pocas lagrimas regandose por su mejilla. Nunca en mi vida, pude haber creido ver eso. Y me encanto, senti que de verdad le importaba, claro ya me lo habia dicho, pero igual. Luego el me alzo a ver con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y yo me quede contemplando sus hermosos ojos cafes, son como chocolate, un chocolate que me encantaria comer, con el pasar de los años, Freddie habia cambiado mucho, era mucho mas guapo, lindo, dulce...y aguarden un segundo, que babosadas estoy hablando! Seguro que el golpe me dejo muy tonta, como puede ser que yo este pensando esto...pero es que bueno en cierta forma es verdad...pero no se que me anda pasando ultimamanete cuando estoy cerca de el. Me siento diferente, mas segura, mas feliz,me gusta pasar tiempo con el, me gusta molestarlo, aunque se que no es por pura maldad, nuestra relacion es asi eso es todo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo asi como..._enamorada de Freddie?_Imposible, debo dejar de pensar en eso...

-Sam! Despertaste!- me grito Frednub mientras me abraza, pero no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo.

-No, yo crei que seguia dormida- le dije sarcasticamente mientras rodaba los ojos-..Y que paso?-

-No lo recuerdas- me pregunto, yo solo negue con la cabeza-Pues mientras cruzabamos una calle, un carro vino y te atropello, cuando te fui a ver tu estabas inconciente, luego alguien logro llamar a una ambulancia, y pues llego en 2 minutos. Te trajeron, y dijeron que estarias bien, pero tu no despertabas, asi que...me preocupe.-

-En serio- le dije mientras empezaba a recordar-Si es cierto, recuedo solamente ver dos luces acercandose hacia mi, tu gritaste, y luego...no lo se..todo oscurecio.-

-Bueno si, pero por suerte no fue nada grave-

-Ah..y cuanto tiempo dormi?-

-Mmm pues unas 5 horas- _Que! Solo 5 horas! Es un poquito demasiado __**(A/N No se si se dice asi, pero yo si lo hago xD) **__si, pero tampoco para andar ahi llorando, como si me fuera a morir, aunque debo admitir que me encantaron sus palabras._

-Espera, dormi 5 horas, y tu ya estabas aqui llorando como si me fuera a morir, o como si esto fuera uno de esos locos y dramaticos FanFics! **(A/N lo siento senti que debia ponerlo ;) )**

-A...que te refieres?- me pregunto algo confundido.

-Pues que escuche todo lo que estabas diciendo, que me necesitas, no puedes vivir sin mi...y todo eso- le conteste aun tratando de asimilarlo.

-Que!...tu...me oiste?- me pregunto muy asustado, era de esperarse, habia esuchado todas esas ridiculas _aunque muy lindas _palabras que habia dicho.

-Por su puesto que lo hice, me desperte hace unos 10 minutos, solo fingi estar dormida-

-Emm...este...pues, bueno, estaba preocupado, eso es todo, y si creo que solo me deje llevar por...la situacion- me respondio mientras miraba al suelo.

-Esta bien- le dije _ah no esto no quedara asi-_Y en serio, me necesitas,... y no puedes vivir sin mi?-

El solo alzo a ver en seguida, y tenia una cara de miedo total-Pues,si, eso creo...- es obvio que trataba de crear una mentira _Y como lo se, pues soy Sam Puckett, reina de las mentiras, obviamente-_Es decir, no se, solo me asuste mucho por ti.- me dijo mientras me daba un sonrisa. _Por dios como amo esa sonrisa._

-Pues..gracias- le dije dandonle la misma sonrisa que el me habia dado

-Porque?-

-Pues como te lo habia dicho antes, por preocuparte tanto por mi-

-De nada Princesa Puckett- me dijo mientras me sonreia. _Eso es todo, esa sonrisa me esta derritiendo! _Luego cuando lo note ambos nos estabamos acercando cada ves mas, sentia su respiracion muy cerca de mi, nuestros labios estaban a milimetros de distancia, cuando...

-Sam! Despertaste!- me gritaba Carly desde la puerta. Ambos al oirla nos separamos rapidamente.-Como te sientes?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

-Pues mejor, pero que me paso? Es decir, no fue nada grave verdad?- pregunte, ahora que caia en cuenta, no sabia que me habia pasado, y si era algo grave?

-No, tu tranquila, solo fue un golpe en tu cabeza, quizas por eso caiste inconsiente, pero los doctores dijeron que todo estaria bien- me respondia mi mejor amiga- Ademas esto es el futuro, lo olvidas? Lo que en nuestro tiempo podria ser un enorme problema, aqui es algo siemple de curar-

-Ahh...bueno eso no lo sabia-

-Sam! Que bueno que despertaste! Ya era hora!- me decia Carly del futuro, mientras traia un cafe en su mano.-Es decir, segun lo recuerdo tu te despertabas a las 4 horas nada mas, pero ahora te demoraste 5-

-Si, bueno, al parecer no fue nada grave-le respondia- Como que debia tardar 4 horas en despertar?-

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles, que todo esto ya lo vivi, sabia que tendrias un accidente en cualquier momento- me respondia como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Y si lo sabias porque no lo evitaste!-

-Pues...si lo hubiera echo...nada de esto habria sucedido-

-Como es eso? Que no habria sucedido?-

-Mmm...pues creo que esa no es nuestra respuesta- me dijo Carly, mientras iba a la puerta-Es de ustedes dos- dijo mientras apuntaba a mi y a Freddie-...y ellos- decia mientras habria la puerta, y veia a mi futuro yo, y futuro Freddie, parados en la puerta, con unos globos.

-Hola!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Freddie y yo nos quedamos sin habla, nuestras mandibulas cayeron. No podiamos creer que estabamos viendo a nuestros futuros yo, cara a cara.

-Si bueno- decia futura Carly- creo que esta es nuestra señal para irnos- decir mientras jalaba a Carly del brazo.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Luego de que ambas Carly salieron, la habitacion quedo en silencio, nadie sabia que decir. O al menos Sam y Freddie del pasado no sabian que decir, ni que hacer. Pero por otro lado Sam y Freddie del futuro solo se miraba con una sonrisa en sus rostros, esperando a que alguien comenzara a hablar, el resto ellos lo explicarian.

-Y...ustedes...son nuestros yo...del futuro?- pregunta Freddie, tratando de romper el silencio.

-Asi es- respondio Freddie del futuro.

-Y...que hacen aqui?- Sam pregunto.

-Pues, sabiamos que estabas en el hospital y queriamos vistarte, visitarme- decia Sam del futuro

-Y bueno creo que querran oir muchas explicacione no es cierto?-Freddie del futuro pregunto, viendo en direccion de Sam y Freddie, quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza- Bueno para empezar, si Sam y yo estamos casados, y si tenemos dos hijos gemelos llamados Joy y Luke-

-Pero...como?- decia Freddie- Es decir, como eso es posible, que ustedes dos se casaran-

* * *

><p>Fredward POV (Es el Pov de Freddie del futuro, pero crei que seria mejor ponerle Fredward xD)<p>

_* Flashback *  
>Aun despues de 9 años, recuerdo ese dia claramente. Era al fin el dia que habia estado esperando toda mi vida. Estaba alistandome, hoy era el dia mas feliz de mi vida.<em>

_-Estas listo?- me preguntaba Spencer desde la puerta, mientras entraba._

_-Si, mas que listo- le respondia_

_-Eso es bueno, solo quiero que me prometas algo- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, yo solo asenti- Promete que la amaras, la cuidaras, la respetaras, nunca le seras infiel, y estaras con ella, en toda situacion buena o mala que se les presente, porque si no lo haces juro que ire y te matare-_

_-Si Spence tranquilo, prometo hacer todo eso- le dije muy pacificamente mientras me podia mi chaqueta._

_-Muy bien, recuerdalo, Sam es como mi otra hermanita menor, y no soportaria que alguien le llegara a hacer algun daño, asi fueras tu, aquien tambien considero como un hermano-_

_-No te preocupes, tratare a Sam como una reina, y nunca la lastimare-_

_-Muy bien, igual ya es hora- me dijo._

_Luego de 5 minutos estaba ahi parado frente al altar, donde aceptaria tomar a Sam como mi esposa, nunca pense que llegaria ese dia, habiamos pasado por muchas buenas y malas situaciones, pero a pesar de todo, logramos que todo funcionara, y ahora estabamos a punto de convertirnos en marido y mujer. De repente la marcha nupcial comenzo a sonar, vi como Ali , la pequeña hija de Spencer entraba tirando flores por el pasillo, luego pude ver a Melanie, y Carly, entraban con unos hermosos vestidos morados, como las damas de honor. Y luego la vi, la persona, y cosa mas hermosa que jamas haya existido en la tierra. Estaba usando un hermoso vestido blanco, traia su cabello agarrado en un moño, a un lado, dejando caer sus hermosos rulos rubios. Spencer venia a su lado, despues de todo, Spencer fue como un padre y hermano para ella. Luego vi que se acercaba cada vez mas, no podia evitar sentirme como el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Spencer me la entrego._

_-Te ves hermosa- le dije mientras la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba frente al altar._

_-Tu tambien Freddork- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, aun amaba todos sus apodos._

_La ceremonia comenzo, pero debo admitir que no oi una gran parte de ella, estaba muy perdido en esos ojos azules que me habian quitado el suspiro ya hace un tiempo atras. No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, no podia ser mas feliz._

_-Y tu Samantha..-_

_-Sam- dijo Sam sin apartar sus ojos de los mios_

_-Muy bien, tu Sam Puckett, aceptas tomar a Fredward Benson como tu esposo, y prometes amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-_

_-Acepto- dijo ella, me sentia demasiado feliz_

_-Y tu Fredward Benson, aceptas tomar a Sam Puckett como tu esposa, y prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe._

_-Acepto- lo dije sin apartar mis ojos de sus hermosos ojos azules._

_-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- y eso me basto, me acerque a ella, y nuestros labios se unieron por 8 segundos. Nuestro primer beso, como marido y mujer._

_* Fin del Flashback *_

-Pues simple, despues de años de salir juntos, un dia decidi proponerme, y ella acepto- le respondi a mi otro yo, mientras veia a mi adorable esposa.

-Como que años de salir juntos!- grito la Sam del pasado, valla habia olvidado que gritaba mucho.

-Pues si, nos convertimos en novios, que mas va a ser- respondia mi esposa.

-Eso es a lo que nos referimos, como que novios? Nosotros no somos novios- respondia mi yo del pasado, habia olvidado lo fastidioso que podia llegar a ser a veces.

-Si por favor alguien nos quiere explicar que esta pasando aqui- decia Sam del pasado- Es decir, llegamos al futuro, los vemos casados, dormimos en el estudio, nos descubren Maya y futura Carly, ella nos dice que sabe todo lo que va a pasar pero se niega a contarnos, y solo nos dice que debemos dejar que la vida siga su camino. Conocemos a un vecino, Jacob, viajamos a Italia, empeze a salir con el, Freddie sale con una chica totalmente desconocida, Jacob me besa, salgo corriendo, Freddie me apoya, tengo un accidente, despierto en este estupido hospital, y lo unico que queremos son explicaciones!- grito, habia olvidado mucho de eso. Pues si Carly les dijo que sabia lo que pasaria, pues yo tambien, y debo admitir que me volvi a enojar cuando menciono lo de Jacob, claro que el nunca lo supo, asi que no podria molestarme con el, es como un hermanito para todos.

-Ok, calmate, no sabia que me podia poner asi de loca en un instante- dijo mi esposa- Muy bien, les daremos explicaciones, desde que parte desean oirlas?- sabemos lo que preguntaran, pero no creo que sera bueno responderles.

-Desde que que seremos novios!- grito Sam del pasado.

-Ahh...excepto eso...eso ustedes mismo lo deben averiguar- explique yo, pero sabia lo tercos que seria, asi que decidi hacer lo que me hicieron a mi- Pero otro tipo de preguntas si seran aceptadas-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando.

-Pues, como son nuestros...hijos?- preguntaba Sam del pasado

-Pues son una maravilla, son muy adorables, lindos, tienen 7 años, pronto cumpliran 8, son gemelos, sus nombres completos son Harley Joy, pero ama que le digan Joy, y David Luke, que le gusta que le digan Luke, son muy traviesos, y se aprecen mucho a nosotros- decia Sam mientras me miraba- Joy y Luke, ambos, son amantes de la computacion, al igual que su padre, y tambien tienen el caracter, y hambre mia-

-Se nota que son hijos nuestros.- decia mi yo del pasado- Y ustedes que hacen? En que trabajan?-

-Pues yo trabajo en PearCompany, soy vicepresidente, y amo mi trabajo-

-Y yo, soy chef principal de Pini's, pues amo la comida, y crei que lo mejor seria convertirme en chef- dijo Sam- Y tienen alguna otra pregunta, que no sea como nos volvimos novios?-

Ambos solo negaron con la cabeza, y Sam y yo sabiamos lo que teniamos que hacer.

-Bueno en ese caso, sera mejor dejarlos solos, a que arreglen las cosas- les dije mientras salimos por la puerta.

-Y que tal les fue?- nos preguntaba Carly, acompaña de su pasado yo, afuera de la habitacion.

-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a como nos paso a nosotros.- le dijo Sam, mientras todos nos dirijiamos a comer algo.

Freddie POV

-Y...bien?- le pregunte a Sam, mientras me acercaba a su cama.

-No lo se, es que todo esto es tan confuso, es decir, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, vemos a nuestros futuros yo, nos dicen que nos casamos despuesde muchos años de noviazgo, que tenemos dos hijos gemelos que son iguales a nosotros, y que al parecer nuestros sueños de trabajar en lo que mas deseamos se cumplieron- me decia mientras mira al techo- No se que responder a eso.

-Ni yo- le dije. Luego nos quedamos como 10 minutos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, aunque debo admitir que no era incomodo, era tranquilo, ambos sabiamos que debiamos pensar bien todo lo que estaba pasando. Y tambien debo admitir que estuve muy preocupado por Sam, mientras estaba dormida...lo se solo fueron 5 horas, pero no pude evitar preocuparme mucho por ella, a pesar de que Carly del futuro me habia dicho que todo estaria bien, no podia evitar estar angustiado. Y cuando me dijo que habia oido todo lo que yo habia dicho, creyendola dormida, no supe que responder, ni si quiera sabia lo que decia, solo dije todo lo que sentia en ese momento. Pero me pregunto que mas hubiera dicho, si ella no hubiera "despertado". Tal vez hubiera sido un no quiero perderte, quiero que estes a mi lado para siempre, pues siento que me gustas mucho. Si asi es, despues de todo lo que paso, Carly me llevo, y me hablo, y que admitiera la verdad a mi mismo para empezar, y despues de mucha insistencia, logre decirlo. ME GUSTA SAM. Pero aun asi no se si sera lo mejor decircelo, que tal si me rechaza, que tal si me dice que yo no le gusto, que tal si se burla de mi, hay tantas posibilades, aunque en la vida hay que tomar riesgos, y creo que ya es hora de hacerlos...

-Fredwardo!.- note que Sam me gritaba

-Que te pasa!-

-A ti que te pasa, has estado todo callado y pensativo por 5 minutos, te he llamado como 20 veces y no me escuchas.-

-Ah...lo siento..no me di cuenta.-

-Si no hay problema.-

-Y para que me llamabas?-

-No lo se, crei que debiamos hablar, tu sabes...de nosotros- me quede helado no sabia que le iba a responder, es cierto dije que ya era hora de tomar riesgos, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-De acuerdo...que quieres que hablemos.-

-Mmm...que sentiste cuando estaba con Jacob?- me pregunto, y no sabia si decircelo, pero ya era hora.

-Pues de verdad quieres saber?-

-Si-

Suspire antes de decirlo-Pues...creo que..._celos- _susurre la ultima parte para que no pudiera oirme.

-Que dijiste? No te oi-

-Celos! Celos! Si!- le grite desesperadamente- Ya lo dije, tenia muchos celos!

Luego la regrese a ver y tenia una cara de asombro, se notaba que no sabia que reponder, ni yo tampoco.

- En serio?- me pregunto aun confundida.

-Si...y tu...que sentiste cuando estaba...con Faith?- era hora de aclarar todos nuestros sentimientos. _Aun si duelen._

-Pues, creo que...- se quedo un momento pensativa- Igual que tu, sentia muchos celos, y rabia cuando te vi con esa chica-

-De verdad?-ella solo asintio la cabeza- Bien, alparecer todo funciono despues de todo- lo pense en voz alta, en realidad no queria que supiera que lo de los celos, era un plan.

-Que!-

-Este...bueno...tu sabes- dije yo- Oh mira que lindo esta el cielo- dijeapuntando a la ventana y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No me cambies el tema Benson! Que es lo que dijiste- _Crap, hora de decirlo todo._

-Es que, estaba con Carly, y me empezo a preguntar porque lucia molesto mientras estabas con Jacob, y pues discutimos, y le dije que tu tal vez me gustabas, pero que no habria posibilidad de que yo te gustara, y luego vino con el plan de darte celos, para asi ver que sentias por mi!- _creo que acabas de revelar tu mayor secreto_- Y no se solo le hice caso, pero yo tambien estaba muy celoso, cuando te veia con Jacob, y te queria lejos de el, y luego el beso, estaba estallando en furia ese momento, luego el accidente, y me asuste mucho por ti! Si!-

Se quedo callada por un momento, creo que habia revelado un poco mas de lo que debia.

-..Yo...te gusto?- me pregunto viendome a los ojos, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

-Si- le dije- pero se que yo no te gusto, y que no quieres perder nuestra amistad, pero no te preocupes, yo comprendo si luego de esto no me vuelves a dirijir la palabra, o si me odia...- derrepente senti unos labios contra los mios, eran los de ella, me habia callado con un beso, de inmediato se lo devolvi. _Pero esto significa que yo le gustaba? Espero que si. _Despues de 10 segundos nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo en los ojos de otro, nos quedamos callados un instante, sin saber como responder ante esto.

-Jamas te podria odiar- me dijo ella tratando de romper el silencio-Tu tambien me gustas...- me dijo y no pude evitar sonreir lleno de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Recuerdan cuando dije que me sentia algo asi como enamorada de Freddie, pues creo que despues de que me dijo que le gustaba, lo confirme. Si el me gusta, y no iba a negarlo. _Al final de todo creo que a estos se referian nuestros futuros yo diciendonos que nosotros mismos lo debiamos averiguar, creo que ya lo hicimos._

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui este capitulo! No se si son muy largos, pero realmente me inspiro, como diria mi amiga, me inspiro facilmente. Y que tal les parecio, se lo esperaban? A puesto a que si, si lo se estas historias son tan cliche, pero hay que admitir, que asi todo el mundo las lee, incluyendome. ;) Dejen sus reviews, diciendome si lo odiaron, les fascino, les encanto, les aburrio, creen que es un asco, genial, no me importa! Seguire con mi historia, aunque si quieren decir que les gusto, no los detendre. Y cuenteles a todos sus amigos que lean fanfition sobre Seddie, pues bueno es Seddie. AMO A SEDDIE, y quien no? Y por cierto, vieron iLove You?Yo llore. Se que han pasado 3 semanas, pero igual sigo deprimida, pero se que volveran juntos, es decir quien dice Teamo, y luego terminan! Para mi que vuelven en iStill Pyscho. ;)<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews!  
>Seddie fuera!<strong>


	8. Primera Cita y El Regreso

**Hello! Ya aqui como lo prometi, el siguiente capitulo. Despues de este un epilogo, y no se tal vez una sequela, que opinan? Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y sus alerts, me encantan, siempre que veo que tengo reviews o alerts en mi mail, me emociono. Creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Aunque si puedo decir algo, odio dibujo tecnico! Hoy me fue mal en mi prueba, y creo que a nadie le fue bien. Pero como siempre digo..ya nada...que pena, con tal de pasar el año estoy realizada ;)**

**Y perdon por las faltas anteriores, realmente no soy la mejor escirbiendo en la compu.  
>iCarly no me pertenece!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Al fin! Hoy por fin puedo salir del hospital, bueno en realidad solo han pasado 2 dias, pero odio los hospitales. Hoy volvere al departamento de la futura Carly, y aun estamos esperando ver, si podemos volver a nuestro tiempo. No es que no me guste este tiempo, en realidad tiene tantas cosas buenas, todo lo que alguna ves imaginaste, existe ahora. Pero aun asi, es hora de volver a nuestra casa, si no volvemos nada de esto pasara. Y realmente me he empezado a acostumbrar a la idea de como sera mi futuro. Pues obvio a quien no le gustaria saber, que se va a casar, con un hombre maravillo, tendra hijos, y conseguira el empleo de sus sueños. Todo seria feliz.

Aunque aun no hemos hablado nada con Freddie, es decir, me dijo que le gustaba y yo le dije que el me gustaba, pero aun no hemos hecho oficial nada. Aunque si Freddie llega a decirlo, en realidad no me opondria, el es perfecto. Es listo, guapo,dicertido, amo su cabello castaño, y mas que todo amo sus ojos cafes, parecidos al chocolate. No se que podria hacer sin el...esperen todo esto ya esta empezando a sonar muy cursi...que me pasa...creo que esto del amor de hace poner cursi. Es mejor que se me lo quite pronto pues no podria aguantar, siendo asi, llegaria a odiarme a mi misma. _Solo digo, claro._

-Sam!- escuche que me gritaban y mi que era Freddardo.

-Que!- le grite, despues de haberme despertado de mis fantasias.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto algo preocupado, yo solo asenti- Pues te estoy diciendo que ya llegamos desde hace como 10 minutos pero tu estabas volando- en realidad no me habia dado cuenta, pero llegamos rapido a mi parecer, luego me di cuenta y yo seguia sentada en el auto, mientras Freddie solo me veia desde la puerta.

-Si lo siento, no me di cuenta- le respondi mientras bajaba del auto.-Pues vamos rapido que tengo mucha hambre- le dije y el solo sonrio.

-Sam nunca cambiaras- me dijo y yo lo regrese a ver algo herida-Pero te prefiero asi- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo supe responder con otra. Empezamos a subir el elevador, en realidad tardamos 2 segundos, todo es tan rapido ahora. Salimos y empezamos a caminar al departamento de Carly, al parecer ella ya habia bajado mucho antes, pues no la veia. Llegamos al departamento, y pude ver que Freddie sonreia, demasiado, no sabia que era. Cuando abrio la puerta...

-SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los que estaban ahi. Eran Carly y su familia, Yo, Freddie, Joy, Luke, Spencer, una chica que me parece muy conocida cargada una bebe en brazos, un niñito de unos 9 años, y una chica de unos 13 años.

-Wuau! Gacias!- no sabia que mas gritar, en realidad no sabia porque me decian sorpresa que podia haber de especial. Hasta que lei un cartel en medio de la sala, que decia "Bienvenida a Casa Sam".

-Si pues, queriamos darte una sopresa despues de tu regreso del hospital, no es nada grande- me decia Carly- Pero hay comida!- tan pronto escuche esto, sali corriendo a la mesa donde estaban todas las golosinas, algunas ni las conocia pero eran deliciosas, incluso habia Grasitos. Es genial que sigan habiendo.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!- grite, todos se rieron, y comenzamos una pequeña fiestita. No era gran cosa, pero tenia comida, y eso bastaba para mi. Despues de un rato, todos nos sentamos en la sala. Y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco.

-Y bien Spencer donde te has metido?- pregunta Freddie sentado a lado mio.

-Bueno en realidad he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, y no podia venir, pero no se preocupen, fui a buscar la maquina del tiempo en el sotano, y ya esta casi reparada.-

-Y que haces?- pregunte yo, pero me di cuenta de algo- ..Espera Carly dijo que habias convertido la maquina del tiempo en otra escultura.-

-Pues..- no sabia ni el mismo coo responder.

-Tenia que mentirles de alguna manera, si sabian que la maquina estuvo aqui todo el tiempo, nada de esto habria sucedido- explicaba muy rapidamente la futura Carly.

-Si, pues no hubiera tenido un accidente!- grite yo

-Bueno si, pero si no lo hubieras tenido, o sino hubieras conocido a Jacob, Freddie y tu no serian novios ya!- me dijo, pero en realidad nosotros no habias dicho si seriamos novios, bueno era obvio que lo seriamos, pero nunca me lo habia preguntado.

-Nosotros no somos novios- dije yo-Aun...- lo dije muy bajo.

-Que! Como que aun no lo son!- grito Carly

-Bueno pues, el ñoño aun no me lo ha pedido- en ese momento todos, incluyendome, regresaron a ver a Freddie, quien se veia algo asustado.

-Bueno...si...pero..es que...-decia algo nervioso-Aun no salias del hospital...y pues queria hacerlo romantico, pero ya veo que mi plan fallo- dijo mientras todos nos mirabamos aun confundidos.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Carly.

-Mm...bueno...es que queria ir...a cenar con Sam-

-En serio?- pregunte yo aun asombrado de lo que habia dicho.

-Si, quieres?- me pregunto

-Por supuesto- le respondi mientras sonreia. Luego regrese a ver a nuestros futuros yo, y note que ambos sonreian. C_reo que todo esta saliendo como debia salir._

-Bueno creo que es hora de dejar a los tortolos, y ya es hora de irnos a casa- dijo Spencer, levantandose, seguidos por su esposa, que aunque no me lo crean era Sasha Striker, crei que nunca mas la volveriamos a ver, pero al parecer se reencontraron y se casaron. Tambien tenian una hija, Ali, tenia 13, un hijo, Tomas, de 10 años, y la pequeña bebe, Penny, que tenia tan solo 6 meses.-Adios a todos, volvere mañana con la maquina del tiempo-

-Adios!- gritamos todos al unisono. Mientras toda la familia Shay, salia por la puerta. Aun me es raro saber que porfin Spencer sento cabeza. Pero al parecer seguia siendo el mismo adulto loco de hace años.

-Y bueno, que van ha hacer hoy?- pregunto Carly, regresando a ver a mi direccion y a la de Freddie.

-Es sopresa- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues sera mejor que ya vayamos preparandote- dijo la futura Carly mientras se paraba.

-Prepararme? De que? Para que?- pregunte obviamente muy confundida.

-Para tu cita con Freddie, boba- decia Carly

-Que? Cita? No era solo una cena?- preguntaba yo mas confundida que nunca.

-Eso es una cita, Sam- decia mi otra yo, quien en realidad junto con Freddie del futuro, habian estado muy callados.

-Pero yo no quiero!-

-Vamos Sam sera divertido, nada formal, te lo prometemos- decia mi mejor amiga, y no se porque pero acepte.

-De acuerdo- dije y todas, Carly, Carly del futuro, mi futuro yo, y Maya, subimos a la habitacion de Maya. Ya ahi, empezaron a tratar de maquillarme, obviamente yo no se los iba a dejar, solo deje que me arreglaran un poco al pelo. Y despues de pelear por como media hora que iba a usar. Carly termino eligiendome un vestido, nada elegante, celeste, debo admitir que estaba muy lindo; ademas de unas sandalias. En realidad no sabia porque querian hacerme vestir tan glamurosa, solo iria a comer algo con Freddie. Pero ya no habia nada mas que hacer. Al menos podria pasar un rato con Freddie, ya que en el hospital, no podiamos hacer mucho. Al fin, estariamos solos los dos, aunque sea por una noche.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Estaba muy nervioso, eso no lo podia negar, por fin pasariamos un tiempo a solar son Sam. Como han cambiado las cosas, antes solo peleabamos y ella me golpeaba. Claro aun lo hacemos, pero ya es solo nuestro juego, asi somos. Incluso, si antes me hubieran dicho que terminaria saliendo con Sam Puckett, me hubiera reido mucho. Pero al parecer las cosas cambian. Estoy muy feliz por nuestra "cita". En realidad, para mi era como mas una cena, pero al parecer eso seria una cita. Ya lo tenia todo preparado. Mientras Sam estaba en el hospital, mi futuro yo, sabia lo que debiamos hacer, asi que junto con Gibby, lo planeamos todo.

-Nervioso?- me pregunto mi futuro yo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Recien me habia cambiado, pues para nuestra cita, debia ir al menos decente. Gibby me habia prestado casi todo, al parecer conservava su ropa. Por una razon que no entiendo, ya que nada de esa ropa, le queda. Pero bueno el es..Gibby.

-Si, un poco.- respondi yo

-Tranquilo, ya veras que todo sale tal y como te lo dije- pues si en realidad mientras Sam pasaba en el hospital, habia venido aqui, y mi futuro yo me habia contado casi todo, lo que iba a pasar, el resto dijo que yo mismo debia continuarlo.-Ademas todo ya esta listo, ya vers que le encantara.

-Eso espero- dije soltando un suspiro, estaba aun nervioso. Aun sabiendo lo que pasaria no podia para de estar asi. De repente oi unos pasos viniendo de las escaleras. Y alce a ver eran todas las chicas. Menos Sam.

-Y Sam?- pregunte yo.

-Ya baja- me dijo Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego la _vi_, llevaba un hermosos vestido celeste, que le queda muy bien, unas sandalias plateadas, se veia realmente hermosa. Aunque para verse hermosa, basta con que sea ella. Pues toda ella, asi estuviera despeinada, seguiria viendose hermosa.

-Estoy lista- me dijo mientras acaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Yo tambien. Nos vamos?- pregunte mientras le estiraba mi brazo. Ella solo sonrio y lo cogio. _Amo es sonrisa, no saben cuanto. _-Por cierto te ves hermosa- le dije y ella solo se sonrojo.

-Bien, no lleguen tarde. Si?- nos preguntaba Carly del futuro, mientras nosotros solo la veiamos muy raro.- Es broma, diviertanse!- dijo mientras cerrabamos la puerta. Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, sabia muy bien a donde la Salida de Emergencias. Era nuestro lugar especial, el lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ademas solia ir siempre a la salida de emergencias, cuando necesitaba pensar en algo, pero siempre recordaba ese beso.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Sam. Yo solo le tape los ojos.

-Ya lo veras- le susurre en el oido, mientras caminabamos hacia donde tendriamos nuestra primera cita.-Muy bien, abre los ojos.- le dije al mismo tiempo que quitaba mis manos de sus ojos.

-Wow! Es increible!- deciia ella facinada. En realidad, con la ayuida de mi otro yo, y Gibby, habiamos convertido a la salida en un lugar muy romantico. Aunque tambien nos ayudo un poco Maya, y Carly del futuro. Habiamos puesto una mesa para dos, muchas decoraciones, y unas pocas luces.-Me encanta!- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo no supe hacer otra cosa mas que besarlos. Cada vez que la besaba, y me refiero desde nuestro primer beso, siempre senti como todas las chispas volvaban, eran como fuegos artificiales por todas partes. Y eso m encantaba. Despues de 8 segundos, nos sentamos en la mesa, y comenzamos a comer, y a hablar. Despues de eso, solo nos sentamos en el filo de la salida, mientras veiamos la enorme ciudad de Seattle. Cuando regrese a ver a Sam, se veia un poco triste. Pero luego me di cuenta que habia olvidado al porque vine aqui...

-Sam?- pregunte suavemente

-Si?- me respondia, aun con un todo un poco triste. Pero yo sabia lo que lo arreglaria. Un beso, siempre servia para cualquier cosa. En realidad fue un beso corto, pero al igual que todos llenos de chispas.

-Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte mientras nos separabamos.

-No lo se...- me decia algo indecisa, lo cual me empezo espantar.-Creo que..-

-Por favor Sam!- grite, no podia evitarlo, yo solo queria estar con ella.

-Te estaba molestando, pues claro que quisiera.- me dijo mientras me daba un beso. Sin duda alguna, la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

Por fin hoy volveriamos a nuestra epoca. Dormimos todos en el viejo estudio de iCarly, y en la mañana Spencer llego con la maquina del tiempo. Ahorita la esta arreglando, en la cocina. Al fin volveremos. No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado. Para recapitular, viajamos al futuro, conocimos a nuestros futuros yo, supe que yo me casaba con Gibby, y tenia una hija, Maya, Sam y Freddie al parecer tambien se casaban. Conocimos a Jacob. Viajamos a Roma, hubo celos, el accidente de Sam. Sam y Freddie al fin son novios, eso me alegra mucho, poder ver a mis dos mejores amigos felices, aunque aun asi extrañare las peleas, aunque creo que seguiran peleando, o al menos eso espero. Pero aun en realidad yo no se que hare con Gibby al volver, es decir se que nos casaremos pero nada mas. Y admito que me gusta un tantito, pero no estoy segura de que hacer cuando volvamos.

-Hey Carly, podemos hablar un momento-escuche a mi futura yo llamarme.

-Claro que pasa?-pregunte, en realidad no sabia que queria decirme.

-Mmm...pues tenemos algo que contarte, pero no aqui, vamos arriba- me dijo y yo solo asenti, me levante del sofa, y subimos las escaleras. _Hasta en el futuro tienes que subir las escaleras! Que frustrante!. _Llegamos al antigo estudio de iCarly, y vi que Gibby del futuro tambien estaba ahi.

-Y de que querian hablarme?-pregunte yo algo confundida

-Bueno veras, se que te estaras preguntando como es que Gibby y yo terminamos juntos no es asi?-mi futura yo preguntaba, yo solo asenti.-Bueno pues no te lo contaremos todo, pero si te daremos unos concejos-

-Primero, deja que Gibby sea Gibby- me decia el futuro Gibby con una sonrisa mientras veia a la futura Carly.-Y no te preocupes por todas las locuras que haga, siempre te amara. A pesar de que pueda llegar un dia de Sam Valentin con disfraz de cupido, a tu casa, y justo tu abuelo este ahi, y te averguenze- dijo con mucha sinceridad. Soloalce a ver y vi que mi futura yo estaba sonrojada y reia.

-Si eso fue epico- decia mi futura yo, aun sonrojada, no sabai que yo me podia sonrojar asi-En fin, segundo, no hagas alterarse a Gibby, solo hazme caso, no lo hagas, puede ponerse un poco...demente-

-Demente?-pregunte mientras veia al futuro Gibby

-Que! Cada uno tiene sus problemas de actitud, y pues si la ultima ves que me altere mucho..pues-

-Salio corriendo, salto en una pileta, se quito la camisa, y empezó a bailar la macarena, en medio de toda la plaza- dijo mi futura yo, mientras reia. Yo solo pude empezar a reir, al imaginar a Gibby haciendo eso.

-Y porque alguien haria eso si esta alterado?-pregunte yo, aun tratatando de respirar despues de reirme un buen rato.

-No lo se! Ok! Porque siempre me tiene que estar cuestionando!Porque!- empezo a alterarse, y luego se subio al auto que seguia ahi, y empezo a hacer como si manejara un auto de carreras. _Creo que mejor no molesto a Gibby._

-Ves a lo que me refiero- me decía la futura Carly mientras iba a ver a Gibby-Y por ultimo solo quierelo por lo que es, no lo juzgues, el te ama mucho, y tu también a el.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, creo que lo hare- le dije mientras me levantaba a tratar de calmar a Gibby. _Oh Gibby, ni con el paso de los años cambias._

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Por fin! Hoy volveriamos a nuestro tiempo! Ya era hora, extrañare este tiempo, pero se que dentro de unos años lo volveremos a ver. Estaba sentada junto a Freddie en la sala de los Gibson, suena raro decir eso..no es verdad? Pues bueno, estabamos viendo, La Vaquita, y aun sigo sin entender como es que pueden seguir dando eso. Yo estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Freddie y el solo tenia un brazo al rededor mio. **(A/N Algo asi como en la foto de iCant Take It...ame ese episodio xD). **Eramos novios oficiales y eso me encantaba, en verdad amo a Freddie...si asi es yo Samantha, Sam, si me dicen Samantha los golpeo; Puckett, estaba enamorada de Freddie Benson. Lo amaba mucho, aun cuando al principio nunca me di cuenta, ahora veo que siempre fue asi, en cierta forma lo supe siempre, solo me lo negue a mi misma todo el tiempo. Pues siempre crei que el amaba a Carly. Pero ahora se que no. Aunque no se si me ame tanto como yo a el. Dejare que, como dice Carly del futuro, dejar que la vida siga su camino. Cuando volvamos al pasado, presente para nosotros, espero que todo logre ser como siempre lo he querido.

-Ahh! Porque se incendio de nuevo!- oimos a Spencer gritar, casi olvidamos, que estaba en la cocina arreglando la maquina del tiempo.

-Que paso Spence?- pregunte yo mientras me levantaba

-Pues estaba arreglando la maquina, y estaba recogiendo unas cables, y cuando los tope se quemaron...no es justo- dijo Spencer como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

-Hay Spencer, ni con el paso de los años dejaras de quemar todas las cosas que tocas- dijo Freddie. Yo solo me limiti a volver a recostarme en su pecho. Y seguia pensando como sera cuando Freddie y yo volvamos, creo que gustaria seguir molestandolo, yo soy asi.

-Sam, Freddie, podemos hablar con ustedes- alce a ver y vi que era mi futura yo, parada a lado del futuro Freddie.

-Si claro- dijo Freddie, y ambos nos levantamos del sofa-Que quieren hablar?-

-No aqui, vamos arriba- dijo el futuro Freddie, nosotros solo los seguimos, hasta el antiguo estudio de iCarly.

-Y bien que pasa?- pregunte yo

-Pues nos imaginabamos que se preguntaran como es que llegamos hasta donde estamos no es cierto?- pregunto mi futura yo, en realidad no habria preferido pensar en eso, queria que todo se diera por si sola. Pero aun asi asenti, tal vez saber un poco no hara daño.-Bueno eso no se los dires, pero si les daremos unos concejos-

-Concejos? Como?-pregunto ´Freduardo, si asi es, creo que nunca me cansare de ponerle apodos.

-Bueno, primero, Freddie se paciente con Sam, ella te podra golepar, insultar, maltratar...-decia el futuro Freddie, pero no entendia porque lo hacia. Pero para mi suerte mi futura yo lo golpeo en la cabeza.-Ow! Porque la agresion!-

-Pues empezaste muy mal el concejo, y como es eso de insultasr, golpear!-gritaba mi futura yo

-Por favor sabes que es asi, pero ni me dejaste terminar mi concejo-

-Si como sea- decia mi futura yo meintras rodaba los ojos-_Nub-_

-Sam..-

-Esta bien, lo siento- decia mi futura yo, es increible, muy rara ves yo soy capaz de deisculparme.

-Como sea, ahora me dejar terminar?-pregunto el futuro Freddie, ella solo asintio.-Bueno como decia, antes de que mi loca pero adorable esposa me interrumpiera...-decia mientras veia a la otra Sam con una mirada de enojo, y lo se pues esa es mi mirada- Bueno a veces ella te pegara, insultara y maltratara, es cierto, solo se paciente, ella te ama, y solo lo hace porque es asi- decia mientras Freddie solo asintio, y la otra yo se sonrojaba. _Yo nunca me sonrojo._

-Y Sam, no molestes a Freddie, ambas sabemos que pueden llegar a ser muy geeks, nubs, tontos...quieren que siga?-pregunto viendo a ambos Freddie, quienes la vieron con una mirada de ¨Es en serio?¨- bueno como sea, pero ambas sabemos que nadie podra encontrar a un ñoño asi de guapo, y lindo. El puede llegar a ser muy cariñoso y adorable, no te preocupes, y trata de no asesinarlo, aun si tienes una BUENA EXCUSA- grito al menos la ultima parte

-Podrias olvidar eso por favor?-

-Como olvidar a esa chica que estaba coqueteando contigo y que tu no hacias nada!-

-No coquetaba con ella, ni ella conmigo, solo estaba pagando la entrada al parque!-

-Si como sea- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- Bueno esto es a lo que me refiero, no te molestes con el, pues que hariamos sin un Freddie- me pregunto y yo solo solte una risita. _Pero yo no soy la del tipo que sueltan risitas, en serio esto de novio y novia me esta volviendo cursi._

-Y por ultimos, no dejen que malos momentos arruinen su felicidad, siempre escuchen lo que el otro tiene que decir, y no se enojen, ambos saben que se aman, no se preocupen por nada, y solo sean felices, y peleen por ello- dijo el futuro Freddie

-Gracias! Lo haremos- respondimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo, yo solo lo regrese a ver

-De veras debemos dejar de hacer esto- dije, el solo asintio, mientras nuestros futuros yo reian-Que les parece gracioso?-

-Ahh nada es solo como...-decia mi futura yo- Los viejos tiempos- decian ambos, mientras se sonreian. Mientras quie Freddie me agarraba de la cintura y me da un tierno beso, al que yo respondi de inmediato...en realidad amo sus besos. Siempre están llenos de chispas, desde el primero, nunca me cansare de el o de sus besos y ademas creo que despues de todo el futuro no va a ser tan malo, y pienso que los concejos nos serviran, o al menos tratare de recordarlos alguna ves. Yo de verdad amo a Freddie y daria todo para estar con el. No dejaremos que _nada _nos separe.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Todos se encontraban en el apartamento de los Gibson, Spencer por fin habia podido terminar de arreglar la maquina del tiempo, y Carly,Sam y Freddie, estaban listos para volver a su tiempo.

-Muy bien, todos a dentro!- gritaba Spencer, que despues de muchas horas de trabajar en la maquina , parecia un cientifico loco. Luego oimos que alguien golpeaba la puerte, y esta se abria y Jacob aparecia ahi.

-Hey! Jennette me entere que estabas en el hospital y pues vine a ver como estaba...-se quedo callado, me imagino que al verme sin mi tonta peluca. Mientras estabamos en el hospital, todos nos quitamos nuestros disfraces pero por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de quienes eramos- Te teñiste el pelo?-

-Que! No!- grite yo

-Y entonces...Porque te pareces tanto a Sam...-dijo mientras alzaba a ver a mi futura yo y ami, muchas veces- Porque ambas se parecen!-

-Calma Jacob!- la futura Carly trataba de calmarlo- Ellas no se parecen son la misma persona-

-Pero como eso no es posible-

-Si lo es, ella es mi otro yo, pero del pasado- trataba de explicar mi futura yo. Aun no sabia porque se lo decian, pero me imagina que ahora volvemos, ya no importara mas.

-Venimos del futuro- dijo Carly mientras se acercaba a Jacob

-Osea...ustedes...son...Carly, Sam y Freddie?-pregunto muy asombrado. Los tres asentimos con la cabeza.-Pero como...es decir...como lo hicieron?-

-Pues Spencer en el pasado, contruia una maquina del tiempo, y pues terminamos siendo enviados a esta epoca.- explicaba Freddie

-Y para que los disfraces?- nos pregunataba, pero no sabiamos que responder, ni nosotros mismos entendimos para que los disfraces.

-Pues si sabias que "Jennette" era Sam, nunca habrias salido con ella, lo cual no hubiera provocado celos en Freddie, ni que Freddie planeara dar celos a Sam, y ella no habria terminado en el hospital y ellos no habrian terminado siendo novios- explico la futua Carly.

-Espera, y porque ahcer que sean novios?-

-Bueno todo era un plan, en realidad yo era la unica que sabia lo que iba a pasar. Todo esto lo haciamos solo para que ese par de bobos, se dieran cuentan de lo mucho que se gustan, pero que no lo admitian, asi que organizamos todo cuidadosamente, y pues...lo logramos- explica Carly. Yo nunca supe que ella sabia todo lo que pasaria, es decir si lo sabia, aun recuerdo cuando futura Carly le iba a decir, pero jamas me imagine que seria todo, y que tramarian un plan.

-Ah...eso tiene eso significa que sali con una mujer mayor que yo!- gritaba Jacob, y todos solo nos reimos.

-Si pero no te preocupes, nada de eso pasara.-decia mi futura yo

-Que bueno, hubiera sido pertubador- _como que pertubador!- _Y que hacen ahora?

-Pues ya estabamos a punto de volver a nuestro tiempo.- dijo Carly.

-Si y ya es hora! Vamos antes de que la maquina se incendie, o algo malo pase!- nos gritaba Spencer desde el otro lado de la sala. Todos solo nos reimos, y nos fuimos a la maquina.

-Creo que esto es un adios- decia Freddie, mientras veia a todos los que ahi estaban.

-No solo sera un hasta pronto- decia futuro Gibby.

-Bueno..Hasta Pronto!- gritamos los tres, mientras moviamos nuestras manos.

-Hasta Pronto!- gritaban Spencer, Sasha, Ali, Tomas,Carly, Gibby,Maya,Sam, Freddie, Joy, Luke y Jacob; mientras movian sus manos.

-Es hora!- decia Spencer mientras comenzaba a apretar muchos botones. Regrese a ver a todos y les di una sonrisa. _Hasta pronto a todos. _Luego todo el universo comenzo a distrocionarse, y supe que volveriamos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui llego! Lo se no fue el mejor capitulo, al menos al principio, perdon, no tenia la suficiente inspiracion. Como dije antes estupida prueba de dibujo tecnico, como la odie. En fin el siguiente sera un epilogo, en realidad solo sera lo que pasa cuando vuelvan, como reaccionara Spencer, que pasara con Cibby y Seddie! Por supuesto, quien no ama a Seddie, es un tarado! Haha...gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y vieron, no se han de ver imaginado que traeria a Jacob de vuelta, <strong> pues bueno despues de pensarlo crei que merecia terminar sabiendo todo, <strong>y que piensan de como reacciona Gibby al alterarse, en realidad se me ocurrio de repente, pero creo que hasta yo me rei. Pero aun no se...hare una sequela? Que opinan? Podria incluir todo lo que pasa con Seddie despues, y con Cibby, y cuando Jacob llega, y con Sasha y Spencer...no lo se...que dicen? Bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Dejen sus reviews! :)  
>Seddie! Spaguetti!<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**Y aqui esta! El ultimo capitulo de mi historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, ah y sus alertas y eso...Tambien se que diran porque puse epilogue, y no epilogo, pues no se...me gusta mas como suena epilogue. Me tarde un poco subiendo, lo se, pero no tenia inspiracion, y decidi dejarlo un rato, para causar mas intriga, y pàra pensar en como terminar el capitulo. Pronto subire mas historias, en realidad tengo muchas ideas en mi retorcida mente...y creo que al final si hare una sequela de esta historia. He pensadoy creo que seria genial ver como todo paso, para llegar al futuro que vieron. Y bueno sin mas que decir...aqui esta la historia :)  
>Esto tambien se los dedico a mi hijita Anita, mas vale que leas esto, tu eras la que mas veia como pasaba perdida en clases pensando en la historia, y a mi madre Kim, a quien atormentaba con Seddie, por cierto son mis amigas solo para aclarar, que en realidad creo que son las unicas a quienes les dije que estaba escribiendo, y ahora si YA ACABE! Se que parezo una loca con todo esto del Seddie, pero bueno cuando uno se vuelve Seddie Shipper, es dificil no estar loco, porque por favor, Seddie es lo mejor! Y ahora si creo que esto es todo...disfruten la historia!<br>**

**iCarly no me pertenece y blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p><em>1 semana despues<em>

Freddie POV

Despues de una semana las cosas han vuelto por fin a la normalidad, volvimos a nuestro tiempo. Aunque admito que se siente raro el no tener todas esas increibles computadoras, telefonos, autos, transportadores, todo lo que vimos en el futuro, no existe en nuestro tiempo, aun. Pero al menos ya sabremos como son cuando aparezcan. Las cosas con Sam, han sido de las mejores, ya llevamos una semana saliendo. _Incluso mas que lo que sali con Carly, eso debe ser un record. _Al principio todo resueltaba muy confuso, principalmente para Spencer, que aun no podia creer que su maquina del tiempo funcionara, el sabe todo lo que paso y todo lo que pasara. Incluso, volvio a ponerse en contacto son Sasha. Pero aun no puedo olvidar como reacciono al saber que habiamos viajado al futuro y habias vuelto.

_* Flashblack *_  
><em>El mundo se distorciono, y supimos que volveriamos a casa. De repente todo se volvio a calmar, y nos vimos sentados en la maquina del tiempo, ninguno sabia que decir. Solo nos levantamos y salimos por la puerta. Spencer estaba ahi, asombrado.<em>

_-Que onda Spence!- saluda mi novia...se siente tan bien decir eso._

_-Que?Pero como?Cuando?...Que paso?- nos gritaba, se nota que no sabia todo por lo que habiamos pasado._

_-Bueno al parecer hermanito, tu maquina resulto despues de todo- repondia Carly, que aun seguia un poco asombrada de todo lo que habia sucedido, pero parecia estar asimiliandolo bien._

_-Es decir...que viajaron al futuro?- nos pregunto mientras sonreia, nosotros solo asentimos- Woo! Lo logre, logre mandar a las personas al futuro! No puedo creerlo! Saben cuanto dinero puedo llegar a ganar, podria llegar a ser una de las personas mas ricas del mundo!-_

_-Para Spencer, no creo que debas hacer eso!-le grite yo, tratando de calmarlo, ya que habia estado dando brinquitos por toda la sala._

_-Pero porque!- nos preguntaba como un niño de 5 años._

_-Es mejor no meterse con lo que pase en el futuro, aunque si fue lo mejor ver lo que iba a pasar,_

_pero aun asi creo que no deberias hacer nada, porque mejor no guardas la maquina, para un futuro?- le pregunto la menor de los Shay._

_-Buuu...-solo Spencer sabia como hacer un berrinche, a pesar de ya casi tener 30!-Esta bien...solo porque tu me lo pides hermanita, pero si un dia necesito dinero la usare!-_

_-Como sea- dijo Sam-Esto del viaje en el tiempo me dio hambre- dijo mientras corria hacia el refrigerador._

_-Y bueno que vieron?- nos preguntaba Spencer._

_-De todo un poco, ya sabes cosas...-le decia Carly_

_-Que clase de cosas?- preguntaba su hermano mayor._

_-Bueno quieres saberlo todo?- le pregunte yo, el asentio con la cabeza-Esta bien, vimos a nuestros futuros yo, y como seran nuestras vidas dentro de 15 años-_

_-En serio! Y yo como sere? Sere un artista famoso, un cientifico...o tal vez presidente!- nos preguntaba obviamente muy entusiasmado._

_-No!...seras...un momento, nunca supimos en que trabaja Spencer- dijo Carly, es cierto, cuando estuvimos a punto de responder pero nunca lo hizo._

_-Es decir viajaban al futuro, y no saben que voy a ser?- nos pregunto, y negamos con la cabeza-Genial! Gracias...claro ustedes si pueden ver lo que van ha hacer, pero no saben lo que sere!- nos dijo algo molesto._

_-Lo siento, pero algo surgio, y nunca nos pudo contestar el futuro tu.- respondia Sam, mientras se sentaba en el sofa con un plato de jamon._

_-Esperen...conocieron a los futuros nosotros?-_

_-Asi es-respondio Carly-Fue divertido, aprendimos de todo, y tambien vimos como sera el futuro-_

_-Genial! Cuentenme! Como sera el futuro! Y todos nosotros! Nos casaremos! Quiero saber!- nos gritaba, si como un niño de 5 años, a veces me pregunto, si el es el adulto en realidad._

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, te contaremos- decia Sam-Pero primero podemos comer algo-_

_-Estas comiendo un jamon!- le grito Carly_

_-Lo se pero en serio tengo mucha hambre, que tal esto- dijo mientras dejaba su jamon en la mesa y se paraba en frente a nosotros.-Que tal si Spencer, prepara unos tacos de spaguetti, y luego te lo contamos todo si-_

_-De acuerdo! Tacos de spaguetti saliendo!- grito mientras corria a la cocina._

_Despues de 20 minutos, todos nos fuimos a comer, y decidimos que ya era hora de contarle a Spencer de todo lo que habia pasado._

_-...y cuando llegamos vimos a mi futuro yo, con mi futuro esposo..-contaba Carly-Y sabes quien_

_era?-_

_-No quien!- nos gritaba Spencer, en realidad estaba muy emocionado, queria saber todo lo que pasaria._

_-Gibby!- gritamos Sam y yo, ella solo me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolvi, aun no queriamos que Spencer se enterara._

_-Oh! Por Dios! Mi hermanita con Gibby, quien lo habria dicho. Y que yo estaba casado! Cuentenme! Cuentenme!-_

_-Chiz calma Spence- decia Sam- En fin, si Gibby, estaba casado con Carly y tenian una hija Maya. Tu estabas casado con Sasha Striker y tenias tres hijos, Ali, Tomas y Penny.-_

_-Sasha! Pero no he hablado con ella en meses!-_

_-Pues tendras que volver a contactarte con ella-_

_-Siii! Y que mas...espera y Sam y Freddie, con quienes estaban casados?-_

_-Pues...si lo quieres saber SAM Y FREDDIE SE CASARAN!- gritaba Carly, y pudimos ver la mirada de shock de Spencer, que luego cambio a una de alegria total._

_-Lo sabia, lo sabia!- gritaba Spencer, que sabia?Todos nos miramos confundidos-Yo sabia que ustedes dos tenian algo! Esto es genial! SEDDIE!...eso me recuerda Calceto ahora tendra que pagarme 100 dolares-_

_-Espera que!- respondimos los tres._

_-Ahh...es que bueno...desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que ustedes dos tenian algo, y un dia estabamos hablando con calceto, y me dijo que el creia en el Creddie, entonces apostamos 100 dolares, y yo gane!- osea que siempre se noto algo entre Sam y yo, y nunca lo supimos wow._

_Y asi continuamos hablando, le contamos a Spencer, sobre nuestros hijos, nuestros empleos, todo lo que habia surgido, como habia cambiado el mundo, como todo era mas tecnologico, y al final le contamos que Sam y yo somo oficialmente novios. Y al igual que el anterior empezo a gritar! Y se emociono mucho, por saber como seria todo._

_* Fin de Flashback *_

Al principio Spencer, aun seguia algo incredulo, y digo principio, por referirme a 5 minutos, en realidad se creyo todo, y empezo a llamar a Sasha, ahora ya estan en contacto, y es posible de que vengan un dia de estos. Carly habia pasado con Gibby una tarde entera, y cuando regreso solo supo responder, que habia sido la tarde mas rara de su vida, pero luego admitio que le encanto. Aun despues de todo esto tiempo, es raro imaginar a Carly y Gibby juntos...aunque tambien era dificil imaginar a Sam y yo juntos. En verdad no sabia que esperar al principio, cuando volvimos a la escuela todos nos miraban, pero ya lo habiamos superado, era ella demasiado hermosa, linda, inteligente, me encantaba su forma de ser, como podia llegar a dejar inconciente a una persona con una carton de leche, como no le importaba lo que las personas decian de ella, como nunca le importo su apariencia, ella nunca cambio su forma de vestirse, o de peinarse, y en realidad eso era lo que mas amaba de ella. Si amor, me di cuenta que en verdad estaba enamorado de Sam, pero aun tengo mis miedos, que tal si yo solo le gusto, pero nada mas...Aun tengo un poco de miedo, pero creo que sera momento de contarle. No ahora claro. Ahora estamos listos para otro iCarly, sera el primero desde que volvimos del futuro, quedamos en que nadie debia saber, solo Spencer y Gibby. Por cierto, aun no se lo hemos dicho a Gibby, pero Carly dijo que ella misma lo haria. Y ahora estabamos a segundo de empezar...

-En 5,4,3,2..- dije mientras apuntaba a mi mejor amiga y a mi novia.

-Hola mundo! Yo soy Carly- decia Sam

-Y yo soy Sam!- decia Carly

-Espera...yo soy Sam!-

-Entonces yo debo ser Carly-

-Si y esto debe ser iCarly!- gritaban ambas al mismo tiempo.

El show siguio su como siempre, las chicas hicieron que Gibby se disfrazara de hombre de nieve, iniciaron un debate de un minuto, algunas cosas mas, y ahora se acercaba el final.

-Y esto es todo por hoy!- gritaba Sam-Nos podran ver la proxim...-

-Un momento aun hay una cosa mas- decia Carly mientras se acercaba a la camara.

-De que hablas?- pregunte yo muy confundido. No tenia idea de que queria hacer Carly, no habias acordado nada mas.

-Bueno publico conocedor, creo que ciertas personas tienen un anuncio que hacer- _Oh crap, aun no sabiamos si debiamos decirles a todos.-_Asi que Sam, Freddie, pueden venir aca, ambos- dijo mientras Sam se dirigia a lado de Carly, y yo cambia a camara B, para tambien ir a su lado.

-Y bien?- nos preguntaba Carly. Yo mire a Sam, quien solo asintio con la mirada, y entendi que era hora de decirlo.

-Bueno queremos que sepan...- decia mientras veia a Sam, dandole a entender lo que queria que hagamos.-ESTAMOS SALIENDO!- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si asi es SEDDIE! Ahora ellos estan saliendo, y para todo los Creddie, olvidenlo, nunca habra oportunidad, pero tal vez un Cibby?- preguntaba Carly, mientras veiamos a Gibby, que estaba sentado a tras, como se sonrojaba un poco. En realidad aun no habia echo nada oficial, pero habian pasado saliendo estas ultimas tardes, y estoy seguro de que a Gibby tambien le gusta Carly.

-Asi es y eso es todo por hoy!- gritaba Sam-Asi que adios!- decia mientras movia su mano.

-Adios!- gritaba Carly. Yo fui a apagar la camara.

-Buen show chicas- les decia

-Gracias- respondieron ambas.

-Pero Carly porque no nos dijiste que harias eso?- pregunto Sam

-Lo siento, surgio...de repente- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Como sea, vamos a comer.- dijo mi novia,mientras se iba a la puerta- Vienen?-

-Yo si- respondi, y me dirigi a la puerta con Sam.

-Bajo en un minuto- grito Carly desde el estudio mientras ambos bajamos las escaleras. Llegamos a Spencer, y vimos que tenia otra especie de maquina, una especie de aro gigante.

-Mmm...Spence...que es eso?- le pregunte yo, mientras bajaba las escaleras con Sam.

-Es mi nueva maquina, un teletransportador- nos decia muy entusiasmado. _No me suena bien._

-Y eso hace...?- pregunto Sam

-Ay pues es obvio...los manda a cualquier parte del mundo solo cruzandolo.- nos dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo. _Eso no era algo parecido a lo que usamos para llegar a Roma?-_Quieren probarlo?-

Mire a Sam, y no sabiamos que decir, que tal si nos mandaba al desierto, o algun pueblo lejano, y no podiamos volver...

-Si porque no...-dijo Sam, yo la mire, y luego asenti, aveces las maquinas de Spencer llegan a ser las mejores despues de todo.

-Yay! Ahora vengan los dos...y adonde quisieran viajar?- nos pregunto.

-A Paris.- respondia yo rapidamente, creo que ya sabia lo que debia hacer.

-Esta bien, ahora solo tengo que oprimir Paris en la maquina- dijo mientras aplastaba unos botones, hasta que dentro del aro, se podia ver la ciudad de Paris.-Y ahora solo cruzan.-

-Estas lista?- le pregunte a Sam, ella sonrio, y asintio. Nos encaminamos al portal que se habia convertido-Hey Spence-

-Si?-

-Creo que ya se lo que seras en el futuro- le dijo mientres me miraba confundido-Un inventor, quizas tu seas el que termine inventando el futuro.- le dije y pude ver como sonreia, en serio, todo lo que Spence habia echo ultimamente, era muy parecido a lo que vimos. Y asi nos dirijimos al portal y al cruzar, no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos, en verdad habiamos llegado a Paris.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Sam, yo me dirigi hacia ella, y le di un pequeño beso, amo sus labios, como no tienen idea.

-Ya se, vamos!- le dije mientras le jalaba del brazo. Ella solo me preguntaba a donde la llevaba, ya lo veria...

* * *

><p><em>Al mismo tiempo con Carly y Gibby<em>

Carly POV

Sam y Freddie habian bajado a comer algo, y yo me quede con Gibby. En realidad necesitaba serciorame de que lo que sentia me fuera correspondido.

-Gibby?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en uno de los puff.

-Si?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el puff a lado mio.-Te pasa algo?-

-Ehh...si...este...quisiera saber...- no sabia como preguntarselo, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Quisieras saber si tu me gustas?- pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos. _Es increible, que haya pensado lo mismo que yo._

-Si, eso era lo que queria preguntarte...y te gusto?-

-...si- me dijo mientras me sonreia.-Y yo te gusto?-

-Claro que si, desde hace un tiempo atras.-

-Bien, porque tu tambien me gustas desde hace un tiempo- me dijo, yo solo me limite a sonreir. Y nos empezamos a acercar cada ves mas. Hasta que senti sus labios contra los mios. Nunca lo habia besado, pero debo admitir, que me encanto. Habia pasado un tiempo con Gibby, despues de volver del futuro, para aclarar mis sentimientos. Y al segundo dia, me di cuenta de que si me gustaba, se que sonara raro, pero habia algo en el, que me encantaba. No podia pedir mas. Tenia a Gibby, Sam y Freddie, al fin estaban juntos, y Spencer estaba en contacto con Sasha. Al final todo salio bien para todos...quien diria que un viaje en el tiempo, ayudaria a todos.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Freddie y yo llevamos ya una semana juntos, nunca crei que podria durar tanto con alguien, vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Aun no puedo creer como es que acepto estar conmigo, es decir, toda la vida lo moleste, le daba apodos, lo golpeaba, no se como se fijo en mi, y admito que aun tengo miedo, de que un dia despierte y se de cuenta de que soy yo, y me abandone. El tambien es un tonto, ñoño, geek, lindo, adorable, amador de trenes de juguete. Pero aun asi lo amo. Si asi es Sam Puckett admite que ama a Freddie Benson. Pero que puedo decir, ya hemos pasado mas de una semana juntos, como pareja, pero muchos años, como amigos. Y debo admitir, que muchas veces me dieron celos, cuando lo veia con otras chicas, pero nunca me supe explicar el porque sentia eso, hasta hace poco. Con todo lo del viaje al futuro y eso, me di cuenta de que era lo que sentia desde hace mucho. Ademas el es perfectamente inmperfecto, y por eso me refiero a que si, es tonto, un geek, y todo lo que dije antes, pero aun asi puede llegar a ser adorable, y lindo conmigo. Lo se lo se, ya lo dije, y tambien estoy sonanado muy cursi con todo esto..._Ahh lo que te hace el amor..._No podria desear otra cosa, yo lo amo, pero no se si el me ama a a mi, es decir se que le gusto y todo eso pero aun me siento insegura. Ademas nunca supe que paso con Carly, la olvido? Realmente la amaba? O que paso? Creo que tendre que averiguarlo pronto. Ahora estamos en Paris, gracias a una nuev maquina de Spencer, quien diria que un artista loco, como el llegaria a ser inventor, yo gracias a el, fuimos al futuro, y gracias a el, Freddie y yo descubrimos nuestros sentimientos, y ahora estamos aun asi espero saber que siente Freddie por mi, y...a donde me esta llevando?

-Llegamos!- me grito, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Donde estamos?- le pregunte, solo veia una calle. Me di la vuelta y pude ver...La Torre Eiffel.

-Aqui!- me dijo, mientras me jalaba el brazo- Ven- creo que ya hemos corrido mucho solo por una tarde. Me llevo hasta la base de la torre, y empezamos a subir por un elevador. Cuando se abrieron las puertas pude ver el hermoso paisaje. Era algo que solo se puede ver una vez en la vida. Paris, toda la ciudad en plena noche. **(A/N Lo se suena extraño, pero digamos que cuando viajaron a Paris era algo asi como las 6 de la tarde, y hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel ya eran las 7)**

-Te gusta la visa?- me pregunto, mientras nos acercabamos a un balcon.

-Por supuesto, es hermoso...-le dije mientras admiraba toda la ciudad.

-Al igual que tu- dijo, yo solo sonrei, lo alce a ver, y bese sus labios. No saben lo bien que se siente, amo saborear sus labios, y adoro todas las chispas, y fuegos artificales que siento, cada vez que lo beso. Despues de 8 segundos nos separamos y el me quedo viendo con su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabes, no podria pedir mas en la vida-

-Ni yo- le dije mientras le sonreia y regresaba a ver la ciudad. Luego senti que unos brazos envolvian mi cintura, y supe que era el. Nos quedamos ahi, el con sus brazos al rededor mio y yo admiraba la ciudad, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Estuvimos asi alrededor de 10 minutos, en un silencio, para nada incomodo, sino mas bien tranquilo, y acogedor.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oido. No lo podia creer, el tambien me amaba. Me volte para verlo, y lo bese, pero esta vez fue con mucha mas pasion y amor. Queria darle a entender que tambien lo amaba, estuvimos alrededor de 30 segundos asi, hasta que la presencia de oxigeno se hizo presente.

-Yo tambien te amo- le dije mientras sonreia, el sonrio. Me dio un pequeño beso, y regresamos a admirar la hermosa ciudad. Ahora entiendo porque a Paris le dicen la ciudad del amor. Sinceramente no puedo pedir mas en esta vida.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Pasamos contemplando la ciudad de Paris, y me di cuenta que era el momento y lugar adecuado, para decirle lo que sentia, me sentia muy confiado. Asi que me acerque a su oido y le susurre -Te amo- me dio un poco de miedo pues ella no decia nada, solo se volteo a verme, y me beso, nunca me cansare del sabor de sus labios, ni de los fuegos artificiales, y todas esas chispas que siento cada vez que la beso. Despues de 30 segundos, cuando necesitabamos respirar nos separamos.  
>-Yo tambien te amo- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo sonrei, la bese, y continuamos apreciando la ciudad del amor. Lo se suena muy cliché, pero aun asi, ame este momento, no podria pedir mas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui, lo se sono muy cursi y cliché. <strong>Pero ya que, senti que debia hacerlo...<strong>Y no les parecio raro imaginarse la parte Cibby, a mi si, aun cuando la escribia me imaginaba, y era raro...pero por alguna razon soy Cibby, aunque tambien un poco Barly...quizas luego haga algo con Barly. En fin...nuevamente gracias a todos por sus reviews y alerts, y kim, anita , aqui esta la historia, ya la pueden leer...ahaha...y todos gracias, y perdon si algunas partes, estaban medias extrañas, o mala ortografia, o blah blah blah...en realidad yo no se que les pasa a algunos, el otro dia me llego un mail de no se quienes que mi anterior ff habia sido puesto como uno de los ff mas malos y eso...por ortografia, y no se que otras cosas...pues si leen esto...NO ME IMPORTA...chiz, es que en serio, yo escribi solo para divertirme, y para que otros lean y se diviertan tambien, pero algo, no sabia que entraba a un concurso o a algo por el estilo (lo digo sarcasticamente). A mi no me importa, y mejor busquense otras cosas que hacer, aqui algunos solo vienen a escribir por diversion nada mas...sino les gusto...ya pues que mas puedo hacer...y perdon por todo esto, pero cuando me enojo, me enojo...Y bueno cambiando de tema...Gracias a todos, y no se preocupen dentro de ****unas semanas subire la sequela, lo se es mucho, pero pronto incio semana de examenes, y no tendre tiempo...pero antes tal vez suba un one-shot, en el que estado pensando, tal vez...Y otra vez gracias..**

**Y nos vemos luego... :)  
>Seddie! Purple! Ham! AM! 8! Spaguetti! Y todas las otras cosas que para mi significan Seddie! :D<strong>


End file.
